Life As A ROR
by IzzyMaster
Summary: Chip Goff is one of the least known members of Roar Omega Roar. What happens when he starts to interact with more students, including the members of Oozma Kappa? If you wanna find out, then read on. Okay, I felt Chip needed more attention, so I'm writing this. There will be some serious chapters later on as well.
1. Prolouge

**Short chapter is short.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A new year at MU and so far so good. I already moved all of my stuff into the ROR frat house, I left a while ago to take a walk. Sometimes I had to get out of that house, it was too big for only five monsters. It felt empty at times, even when we were all seated together.

I turn the corner onto Frat Row. All of the fraternities and sororities were busy moving into their houses and catching up with each other. I could see the Oozmas moving into their new house. Johnny seriously isn't going to like this, he'll probably start complaining to us about them all week. I was lost in thought until I saw Sullivan waving me over. That was a first, I didn't think any of them would want anything to do with me. Johnny probably wouldn't like it either if I spoke to them. I was just going to walk away, when I saw he was trying to move a couch. He lost his grip and the other end of the couch was about to fall on the little five eyed monster.

Before I knew it, I had run over and saved the little guy from getting crushed. When I looked down, he was closing his eyes, waiting to get squashed. I nudged him with my foot before asking, "Hey, are you okay?"

He slowly looked up at me. "Yeah thanks. Ch-Chip right?"

"Yeah, and your Squishy?" I asked. He nodded before moving out from under the couch and dusting himself off. I looked up at Sullivan and he seemed a little shocked that I helped. He quickly shook it off, and grinned at me. I smiled back before asking, "So, where are we moving this?"

* * *

**Alright so I am extremely hooked on this movie. And some particular characters who I feel needed more story. I know I have other stories to finish and I assure you I'm working on them. Its just...difficult. So don't worry, I'll post new chapters.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Unbelivable." Johnny muttered as he looked outside the window. The fraternity known as Oozma Kappa or OK, were now moving into one of the empty houses on Frat Row. Wazowski and Sullivan were still there to, on account of the Dean, who managed to convince the school to keep them there. It wasn't that difficult to convince them though. "This is so stupid."

"I don't think glaring at them is going to make them leave." Javier stated from his seat on the couch. The bug monster was lazily flipping through the channels on tv with Reggie next to him, munching on a bag of chips. Chet got up from his seat and scuttled over to Johnny.

"Don't worry Johnny. We got the trophy and we'll win this year's trophy too." Chet said encouragingly.

"The only reason we got the trophy was because Sullivan cheated. It still doesn't feel like we won." Johnny stated as he closed the shades. "And I want all of you to know that we do not associate with cheaters, so I don't want any of you guys going anywhere near them. Got it?"

He received several mumbled replies from his frat brothers, except for one. He glanced around the living room and in the kitchen before asking the others, "Where's Chip?"

"I saw him head out the door a while ago. No idea where he went though." Reggie said as he shoveled more chips into his mouth. Johnny sighed before he saw Chet peeking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Chet quickly turned around and gave a nervous smile to his hero. "Chet, what is it?"

"I found Chip, and..." He started, causing the other two to look at him as well. He gulped a bit before saying, "he's with the OKs."

"What?!" Johnny yelled as he opened the shades and saw Chip helping Sulley move a couch through the front door. They were having trouble turning it properly without dropping it. At one point, the couch got wedged so Mike, Art, and Squishy started hopping on it to dislodge it. "The god damn idiot! Just wait till he comes in here, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him for betraying us!"

"Johnny come on." Javier said, getting his attention. "There's probably a good reason why he's helping them."

"I don't give a fuck if they saved his life! Either you help me with his punishment or you stay out of it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down jefe. It depends on the punishment."

"Don't worry, I got some things in mind for him."

* * *

"Man this thing does not want to go in!" Chip grunted as he pushed harder on the couch. He was sweating a bit from the exertion. Sulley looked equally as tired as he pulled at his end. "I see why you waved me over."

"Yeah, I don't think the others could help carry this. Thanks again for the help." Sulley said as pulled his OK shirt off and tossed it on the couch. "Ahh, that's better."

"You guys still can't get it through?" Mike questioned as he walked up behind Chip.

"No Mike, we're playing tug-of-war with the couch." Sulley said sarcastically, earning a glare from the cyclops. "Sorry buddy, the heat is just getting to us."

"Did you try taking the legs off first?"

The two larger monsters were silent before they both groaned in realization. Mike chuckled a bit before he helped remove the wooden legs; the couch easily slipped through the doorway after that. They took it into the living room before screwing the legs back on and placing it where Mrs. Carlton(aka Squishy's mom) wanted it. When they finished, they both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

"Finally!" Chip stated removing his ROR sweater for the time being. "I thought we would never get it through."

"At least it's comfy." Sulley stated earning a chuckle from the three horned monster. "Thanks again dude."

"No problem. Just hope Johnny didn't see me."

"Why?"

"He's still pretty mad at you guys for beating us in the Scare Games. Even more so when he found out you cheated." Chip explained. "I don't really care that much about losing but Johnny wants to keep ROR as the top fraternity on campus. Something about what his Dad told him."

"I can relate to that." Sulley said as the rest of OK entered the room. The twins and Don stopped when they saw Chip was there.

"What is he doing here?" questioned Terry as him and his brother backed up a bit. "He's in ROR."

"Its okay you guys. He was just helping get the couch in here." Sulley said as he stood up and noisily popped his back.

"And it was not easy." Chip added, pulling his sweater back on. "If me being here bugs you, I'll just be on my way."

"No, its not you. It's just what you and your team did to us last year." Don explained as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Chip was confused when realization dawned on him.

"Oh...the prank." He said as he buttoned up the sweater. He recalled all of the flowers, glitter, and stuffed animals. He winced a bit at the memory. "Look, I gotta explain about that."

"There's nothing for you to explain. You just wanted to humiliate us so we would drop out of the Scare Games!" Terry yelled as him and his brother crossed their arms. Terri spoke up. "That was what you were trying to do right?"

"Actually, you hit the nail right on the head." Chip stated. "But Johnny had his reasons."

"What reasons?" questioned Mike curiously as he seated himself on a different chair.

"ROR has been the top fraternity at MU for years. Johnny is in charge, so he has the responsibility of keeping it number one. That includes winning the Scare Games each and every year. His father monitors what place ROR is in. When he saw that you guys were blowing through the competition, he told Johnny about the prank."

"Wait, so his Dad planned the whole thing?" asked Squishy. Everyone was huddled around the ROR member, listening intently to what he had to say.

"Well he got the idea from his father, the whole plan was all Johnny. We helped with it because Johnny is our friend, we couldn't let him down. By the way, sorry for that. I had no idea he was going to put that picture everywhere."

"Well, at least you had the decency to apologize." Terry stated looking the monster in the eyes. "Thank you for that."

"And thanks for moving the couch too." Art said as he jumped onto it. "Ahh..."

"Hehe, no problem. I should probably get going though." Chip said as he looked at the clock.

"What's the rush sweetie?" asked as she peeked her head into the living room. "I made some lemonade as a thank you for helping us move that old couch."

"I...guess one glass wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"What the hell is taking him so long?!" yelled Johnny in irritation. It had been an hour since he had seen Chip helping the OKs and he was getting impatient.

"Want me to get him?" offered Chet. Johnny looked to the crab before shaking his head. "Why not?"

"You're an important part of the plan. Reggie, you go get him."

"What I'm not important?" The green monster asked a little annoyed.

"You are now."Johnny stated as he motioned towards the door. "Now go get him."

Reggie grumbled something before stumbling out of the house. Javier walked up to Johnny.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" He asked glancing at the kitchen floor. "I mean, it will probably take forever to clean."

"Which is why we're going to make him clean it all up. You set the camera up right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Do you wanna end up being pranked too?"

"...No."

"I thought so. Now get into position, Chip's gonna get what's coming to him."

* * *

"Wow, that's the best pie I've had in a while." Chip stated as he stood up and placed his plate on the coffee table. "Thanks Mrs. Carlton."

"You don't have to thank me dear. I love making pie for everybody." She said cheerfully before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"See? Aren't ya glad you stayed?" asked Sulley as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, I am actually."Chip said with a smile.

"It was fun hanging out with you, you're kinda different from the other RORs." Terri said as he jammed more pie into his already full mouth. Terry grimaced when food flew out of his brother's mouth before offering him a napkin. "Thanks."

They were about to move onto a different topic of conversation when there was a knock at the door. Don got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and backed up a bit when he saw that it was Reggie. "C-Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Chip here?" he asked, looking in through the doorway.

"Yes, I'll go get him for you." Don said before quickly hurrying into the living room."Chip, your friend is here."

"Shit." Chip cursed, the others looking at him confused. "They probably saw me helping you guys. Johnny is going to be so fucking mad. I gotta go, thanks for the snacks!"

Before the others could say goodbye, he was out the door.

"Well that was weird." Mike stated as he drank some more lemonade from his glass.

* * *

"Johnny is pissed at me isn't he?" questioned Chip as he dreaded the worst. Reggie just grunted before opening the front door. Chip stood in the doorway, looking for any traps. All he saw was Chet and Javier seated on the couch. "Hey guys."

"Oh Chip! Johnny wants to see you in the kitchen." Chet said before turning back to the t.v. Chip groaned before stalking his way over to the kitchen. He opened the door but saw no one there. "Johnny? Are you in heeerrrreee?!"

Chip slid across the kitchen floor before colliding with the fridge. He rubbed his head in pain before grabbing at the countertop. He immediately regretted it when his hands slipped off and his chin connected to the tile floor. He gritted his teeth together as the familiar metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth. "Ow...what the hell is going on?"

He tried grabbing at the refrigerator door this time and managed to pull himself up. He glanced around the kitchen confused before his gaze landed on the empty butter wrappers on the kitchen table.

"What's the matter Chip, can't keep yourself up?" Chip's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and he saw the rest of ROR standing in the doorway laughing at him. Johnny was snickering as he held up a camera.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Chip asked as he attempted to stay standing. He spit out some of the blood that accumulated in his mouth. "That fucking hurt!"

"Thats what you get for betraying us. Now if you wanna get out of here without face-planting again, I suggest you start cleaning. There's a bucket of water and soap with a rag by the backdoor. Have fun." Johnny laughed before him and the others walked away. Chip growled at their retreating forms before looking at the bucket across the room. He pondered on how to get over there when an idea struck him. He carefully took off his sweater and tossed it onto the table. He laid down on the floor before propelling himself forward by kicking off the wall. He slid across the floor and hit the wall next to the bucket. He glanced at the bucket and the entire kitchen floor. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Ok I don't have much to say here other than thanks for reading my new story. More chapters coming soon!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Chip had cleaned the entire kitchen floor from one end to the other. He managed to fall on his face and elbows several times. By the time he was done cleaning, his knees were practically bleeding. He sighed before throwing the rag into the bucket and slumping on one of the chairs. "Ugh, finally."

"Hey Chip, is it clean yet?" Reggie asked from the other room.

"Yeah you can come in." Chip said as he used his sweater as a makeshift pillow. Reggie peeked in through the doorway before running into the kitchen and tossing a cup into the sink. There was a loud crashing sound that made Chip and Reggie jerk their heads to the sink. "Why the hell did you throw the cup?"

"I thought it was plastic." Reggie stated as they both walked over. There were several shards of glass scattered around the sink and counter.

"You can't tell the difference between plastic and gla-Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Chip yelled as he hopped up and down on one leg. Reggie jumped a bit at the shout before going to his friend's side.

"What's wrong?"

"Grahh! I just stepped on a piece of glass!" HE hollered before hobbling over to his chair. He almost fell over but Reggie steadied him. "Help me get this out."

"Come on dude, it can't be that bad." Reggie said as he looked at the under of Chip's foot. He visibly paled and bit his bottom lip. There was a large piece of glass embedded in Chip's foot, almost as big as one of his teeth. "I might need to get Johnny."

"Just hurry up, this fucking hurts!"

Reggie nodded and ran into the living room where he bumped into Javier. "Oh Jav, I need your help."

"Que paso?" The bug monster asked. Reggie was about to explain when they heard a strangled yelp. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Chip had fallen backwards in his chair. He groaned loudly before the two helped him up. "What did you do?"

"I put my foot up on the table to pull out the glass but I fell over instead." Chip explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Glass?" Javier questioned. Chip held up his foot for him to see. "Ouch. We should probably get that out."

"No kidding."

* * *

"Alright, this is going to hurt." Javier warned as he gripped the glass. Reggie was holding Chip's foot steady, while Chip laid back on the couch and bit down on his sweater. "Here we go."

He pulled the shard out and you could hear Chip's muffled cry of pain. Half of the glass was tinted red and blood started to stream out of gash in his foot. Reggie looked away at the sight as Javier held a rag over the cut. He started to squeeze and put pressure on the rag with all four of his hands. Chip had tears of pain streaming from his eyes as he bit down hard on his sweater, he tried to move his foot away but Reggie held fast.

After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped and Javier removed the rag. It was drenched red. He reached for the first aid kit and started looking through it. He pulled out the gauze but scowled when he couldn't find the disinfectant. "Damn, hold on I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked Reggie.

"I gotta get something from the bathroom. Just keep his foot up."

"Uh, okay." He said before Javier disappeared down the hall. He looked back to Chip as he wiped at his eyes and removed the sweater from his mouth. "You alright dude?"

"Sorta...is he almost finished?" Chip asked as he looked down a his foot.

"Almost just one more thing."

Javier came back back with a white bottle and a bowl. Chet and Johnny were by his side. Johnny glanced at his foot. "What the hell did you do?"

"Later, right now I need you guys to help me with this." Javier said as he sat back down on the couch. He gave the bowl to Chet and gripped Chip's ankle with two hands. "Now can you help me hold him down?"

"Wait what?" Chip asked before he felt two clawed hands force him back on the couch. "What the heck Johnny?"

"Chet you hold the bowl underneath his foot." Javier ordered as he uncapped the bottle. "Make sure you hold on, this is gonna hurt."

He held the bottle up to his foot and Chip was able to properly read the label. Rubbing alcohol.

Before he could offer any protest, he poured the liquid onto the wound. Chip cried out in pain at the burning sensation. He struggled in his friends grasp as he tried to escape from what was causing him pain, but they held tight.

"Okay, I'm done." Javier said as he capped the bottle and started wrapping his foot. "You can let go now."

"Alright what exactly happened?" Johnny asked as he let go and looked down at Chip.

"Reggie broke a cup, and I stepped on a piece of glass." The maroon monster explained as he laid his head back on the couch. "Thanks Jav, but did it have to be rubbing alcohol?"

"No problema, and yes because it was the only thing around. You should probably stay off of that foot for a while though." He explained as he finished tying off the bandages.

"How long is a while?"

"A few days."

"I can't do that Jav. We have classes to go to. Besides it doesn't hurt that much." Chip said as he sat up and slowly started to stand. He immediately regretted it when jolts of pain shot up his leg and to his brain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he squeaked out, "See...I'm fine."

"Dude, even I'm not falling for that." Chet stated as he took the bowl to the kitchen.

"Well if you wanna hobble all over the campus to your classes, by all means don't let us stop you." Johnny said with a smirk as he made his way upstairs. "Good night guys, see ya in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep too." Reggie said. He was about to walk away but Javier stopped him. "What?"

"You still have to clean up that glass in the kitchen." Javier commanded in a stern tone. Reggie groaned before stomping into the kitchen. "And watch the where you step!"

When he turned back around, he saw Chip trying to test out his foot. He went to take a step but started falling forward instead. Javier quickly ran over and kept him balanced. "Want me to help you up the stairs?"

Chip nodded as a small blush started to form on his face. They made it halfway up the stairs when Chip spoke. "This is so embarrassing."

"Today was not your day my friend."

When they got to Chip's door, Javier helped him inside and onto his bed. As he went leave, Chip said, "Good night Jav."

"Buenas noches."

* * *

The next day, Chip felt like crap. Everywhere on his body either hurt or ached. He managed to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom, hobbling the whole way there. After he brushed his teeth, he limped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Johnny was heating up those microwavable breakfast sandwiches. The others were seated at the table, munching on bagels or Hot Pockets. "Morning guys."

"Hey Chip, how's your foot?" asked Chet as he took another bite of his bagel.

"In pain, but I can kinda step on it." Chip said as he limped over to the fridge and pulled out a Hot Pocket, before taking it out of the wrapper and sticking it in the microwave.

"I still don't think you should be walking." Javier argued from his seat.

There was a 'ding' from the microwave and Chip took out the Hot Pocket before going over and taking a seat at the table. "Don't worry, it's not like its broken. I'll be fine."

* * *

"Ugh!" Chip groaned as he slumped down in the library chair. He had finished up his classes for the day and could not be anymore tired. As for his foot, it felt as if it were on fire. He was tempted to stick it in the fountain early in the day. "I'm gonna clobber Reggie the next time I see him."

"Why?"

Chip jumped a bit before he saw none other than Squishy standing next to him. He was holding two or three books in his small arms and was looking at Chip curiously.

"How did you that?" Chip asked as he stared at the smaller monster. "I didn't even hear you walk over here."

"I'm good at sneaking up on people." Squishy explained as he set his books on the table and took a seat. "So what were you saying about your friend?"

"Agh, he broke a cup and I stepped on the glass. And I am this close to chewing my foot clean off." Chip stated as he put his thumb and index finger together so there was only a small amount of space in between them.

"Aww, that must stink."

"You have no idea. And the worst part is, about an hour ago, it got itchy and I can't scratch it!

"Hey! The librarian may be out for lunch but this is still a library and you have to be quiet!" Mike whispered/yelled as he walked over to the two.

"Sorry Mike." Squishy apologized. Chip just rolled his eyes a bit before standing up and limping towards one of the bookshelves. Squishy followed after him. "You're actually walking around on that foot?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it all day." Chip said as he read over the different titles. "Do either of you guys know where the books for Shadow Stealth are? I need to study more on that."

"That would be upstairs in the east wing close to the balcony." Mike answered as he pointed in the direction of the staircase. Chip looked at him surprised before limping over to the cyclops and picking him up. "Can I help you?"

"Be my guide."

"What?"

"Whenever we happen to be in the library together, be my guide in here because I can never find the books I need."

"And what will I get in return?" Mike questioned, crossing his arms.

Chip thought about it for a minute before answering, "I'll carry as many books as you need, as long as none of my friends aren't around."

"Deal!" Mike said as they shook hands. "Now follow me if you wanna find your book."

They went up the stairs, much to Chip's dismay, before taking a right and coming to a more darker area of the library. Some of the members from HSS were there and they merely glanced at the two new monsters. Chip and Mike shivered as they seemed to morph with the shadows in the area. "That's why I need to study on shadows."

"Great motivation, excuse us ladies." Mike said as he wormed his way through the different tables, followed by Chip who managed to knock a few chairs over. They reached a book case that was right next to the balcony. If you looked down you could see several students quickly exiting the library as the librarian returned to her post by the desk. "Looks like were gonna have to be more quiet."

While the two were looking for the right book, the girls from HSS were talking.

"I thought OK and ROR hated each other." Sonia whispered, setting her book down for the time being.

"Maybe they made up?" suggested Susan.

"Nah, I could here Johnny complaining about them. That guy can be such an annoying prick." Rhonda stated without taking her eyes off of her book. "Just ignore them, its not our buisness anyways."

Sonia and Susan looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and going back to their books. Mike looked through the bottom of the shelf as Chip looked through the top. "Hey Wasowski, I think I found it."

"Where is it?" Mike asked as he looked up and saw Chip trying to retrieve the book on a higher shelf. He tried standing on his tip ioes but couldn't reach it. "How about you try standing on a chair?"

"Good idea." Chip said as he pulled one over and carefully stood on it. Mike rolled his eye before he noticed something was different about the chair. Chip grabbed the book which turned out to be much heavier than he thought. Just as he was lugging it off the shelf, Mike noticed that the chair had wheels. It was too late to warn Chip as the weight of the book sent him rolling backwards."Woah!"

The HSS girls looked over just in time to see the large monster tumble over the balcony.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chip managed to grab onto the wooden post of the balcony and hold the large book in his other arm. He glanced behind him at the librarian to see her still reading her novel. He gave out a small breath of relief when he felt something at his sleeve. He looked up and saw Mike trying to pull him back up. "Hang on."

"Not much else I can do." Chip whispered back as he got a better grip on the book. If it fell, he was doomed. Mike tried pulling him back up but ended up falling backwards instead. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Try climbing back up." Mike suggested. He jumped when he felt a tap at his shoulder. It was Squishy. "Could you stop doing that?"

"What happened?" Squishy asked as he saw Chip trying to pull himself up. There was a loud creak that caused everyone to pause and look at Chip. He had managed to get his feet at the base where the wall connected to the balcony. There was another loud creak before the wooden bar he was holding onto snapped and he dropped the book in order to grab onto the floor. There was a long moment of silence before the book hit floor and produced a loud bang that echoed off the walls. "Uh oh."

The librarian growled as she stood up and started making her way towards Chip. He started to panic and kick his legs. Mike and Squishy tried pulling him back up with little success. She was about to wrap one of her tentacles around him when there was a loud crash on the other side of the library. She quickly turned around to the sound.

Mike and Squishy were moved out of the way as Sonia and Rhonda helped Chip up onto the floor. He was about to say thanks when they quickly ushered him and the other two into a dark corner. "What are you-?"

"Shh! Do you wanna get caught?" Susan scolded as they all were crowded in the dark. Chip immediately quieted down when the librarian turned back around. To her, you couldn't see anything but the tables and bookcases. She muttered something before picking up the book and placed it on the table. She went back over to her desk and put a finger up to her lips before saying, "Quiet."

When she went back to reading her book, the six monsters came out of hiding and let out breaths of relief.

"Thanks girls, I would have been a goner." Chip said as he rubbed at where they the balcony was digging into his stomach. He looked at them curiously before asking, "But why did you help?"

"The river she would have thrown you into is being temporarily drained for cleaning. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Sonia explained as she smoothed down her hair.

"But now you owe us one." Rhonda stated as she picked up the book and handed it to the three horned monster. "Got it?"

"Yeah, how did you guys do that anyways?"

"We like the darkness." The three said simultaneously as they disappeared into the shadows. The three remaining monsters looked at each other before quickly making their way out of the east wing. They stopped at a few cabinets so Mike could check out some books, and they made their way out of the library.

* * *

"How many books do you need? We barely started the school year." Chip asked as he carried several hardcovers, including his own. They were about to turn the corner onto Frat Row when he stopped."Hold up guys."

"What's wrong?" asked Squishy.

"I can't let the other RORs see me."

"Why?"

"I had to scrub butter off the whole kitchen floor last night because I helped Sullivan move that couch. I don't want to end up face planting again."

"That explains tht bruise under your chin." Mike stated.

"What bruise?" Chip asked as he used his hand to feel at his chin. He winced when he brushed over the injury. "Ow..."

"Hey, aren't those your friends?" asked Squishy as he pointed at Chet and Reggie who were walking their way. Chip's eyes widened as he threw Mike and Squishy onto his back and started running for the OK frat house. They made it to the front door before he dumped the books onto the porch and jumped into the bushes. Once the two passed, Chip released a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Um, you know we're still on your back."

* * *

"Okay from now on, we come in through the back." Mike stated as they entered the kitchen. "And did you really have to throw the books like that? They could have been damaged and...are you alright?"

"Peachy." Chip responded as he heavily limped to a nearby stool. "I'm just really tired."

"Want some coffee?"

The three turned and saw Terry and Terri enter the kitchen. They walked over to the counter and grabbed the pot of coffee and poured two mugs. Terry handed one to Chip, while Terri reached into the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. "Here."

"Thanks." Chip said as he took a long sip of the beverage. "Isn't coffee and an energy drink too much?"*

"With two heads doing different activities, its enough to get us through the day." Terry explained. Terri took a sip from his drink before asking, "Hey why did you have to leave yesterday?"

"Johnny was expecting me, and I want all of you guys to know, don't tell any of the RORs that I've been hanging out with you guys. They wouldn't take it that well."

"Your secret is safe with us!" Art yelled as him, Don, and Sulley strolled into the kitchen. "We won't tell anyone!"

"Hey guys, were have you been?" asked Mike as he took a seat on a different stool. "Its been an hour since class ended."

"The Mrs, and I took Art and Sulley here to the party store. We grabbed some streamers and games to use for tonight." Don explained as he held up different plastic bags. "Tonights going to be a blast!"

"You guys aren't going over to the JOXs party?"Chip asked as he set his empty mug down. "Roy got a whole bunch of glow sticks and strobe lights for this years party. There are even some special glow in dark t-shirts and paints to put on."

"Really? That sounds awesome!" yelled Sulley. "Hey Mike, we can go to this party right?"

"I don't know Sull, the last party we went to didn't end so well." Mike stated. Everyone but Chip shivered at the memory. "Who knows if ROR will pull something like that again?"

"Uh, I know." Chip stated, catching everyone's attention. "Johnny hasn't told us anything about pranking anybody. We're probably just gonna look for a new member."

"See Mike, they aren't even going to notice us." Sulley argued.

"Yeah, we won't even be in the RORs place anyway." Terri added witha big smile, showing off his buck teeth. The others offered their words of persuasion as Mike paced in thought. "And if you notice anything fishy, we'll leave right away."

"Without protest?" Mike questioned. "The others nodded their heads in agreement, none of them wanted to be humiliated again. "Then I guess we can go."

"Yaaaaayyyy!"

* * *

Chip stepped through the front door of the house, only to have a tshirt thrown into his face. He pulled it off to see that the rest of his ROR brothers were clothed in similar tshirts that had paint on them. Reggie had purple swirls all over his body and red glow sticks around his eye stalks. Chet didn't have a tshirt, but his belly was painted so that there was a light blue scary face. He also had a yellow glowstick around his head.

Javier had yellow stripes over his arms and legs and over his face. He had two pair of glow in the dark glasses as well as a tshirt. He even had glow sticks around his antenna. Johnny had his face painted like a skeleton. He had on a tshirt with the letters of ROR painted on it. He had white painted scars and bones all over the rest of his body.

"Where have you been?" asked Johnny as he straightened out his shirt. "You have to get ready for the party."

"We're going?" questioned Chip. "I thought we were gonna look for new members."

"We did that last year. We're gonna have fun this time!" Chet exclaimed. "So lets get you all decorated!"

"I can dress myself."

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Reggie said before he pulled out a paintbrush from behind his back and smeared green paint across Chip's face. He manged to close his eyes in time, but unfortuantley not mouth. The paint got on his teeth and he spit out whatever he could from his mouth. "Oops."

"Jav, grab him." Johnny ordered. The bug complied and held both of the horned monsters arms behind his back. He took his jacket off and Reggie started to paint splotches and zig zagging lines all over the monster. The brush tickled so small laughs escaped Chip. Javier used his other pair of arms to put yellow glow sticks over his horns. "Thats enough guys."

"I can't believe you got that stuff in my mouth." Chip complained as he socked Reggie in the shoulder. The three eyed monster just laughed before noticing he didn't get any of the paint on the back of Chip. He grabbed the paint bucket and threw the last of the contents on Chip's back. It dripped down giving it an ooze effect that looked like he was melting. Chip couldn't see it, but it looked cool. He turned back around glaring at Reggie before saying, "I'm gonna kill you now."*

"Catch me if you can!" Reggie taunted before he went off running. Chip went to chase after him but Javier stopped him.

"You can't be running on that foot." He stated. Chip was about to protest but he cut him off. "You can get him back later, now come into the kitchen and help me. I making salsa for the party."

"Fine." Chip said as he grabbed his sweater off the floor and threw it on a nearby chair. He went over to the sink and started to scrub at his tongue. He could still taste the paint. "Bleh! That stuff tastes gross!"

"Well you're not supposed to eat. On the bright side, your fangs look cooler. Can you get some onions out of the fridge for me?"

"Yeah sure."

He walked over to the fridge and opened the bottom cabinet. He grabbed two before whispering, "I hope Johnny isn't gonna try and pull something at the party."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A few hours later, the music was booming from the JOXs Frat house. Monsters were gatheres around the house with glow sticks and soda cans. ROR made their way inside to find all the lights were still on. It wasn't until the PNK sorority walked in that George flipped the switch and all the lights went out. Everyone cheered and started dancin. The PNK girls had their hair, skirts, and lips painted so that they glowed in the dark. They were also wearing glow in the dark earings and braclets.

"This is awesome!" Reggie cheered as he started dancing away. Johnny rolled his eyes but had to admit that this party was actually pretty cool. The strobe lights made it look like everyone was dancing in slow motion. When the lights went out, you could see everybody's glow in the dark gear, including his teams. They looked awesome.

He was about to start dancing himself when he saw something that made his blood boil. Chip saw them too and immediately started to panic. The OKs had arrived.

* * *

**-Alright, I know that energy drinks and coffee is not a good idea. My friend, luffyspiratequeen, had three Monsters(hehe!) and a coffee. She was so unusually hyper and she kept rambling about random stuff. By the end of the school day, she crashed and fell asleep. It was actually pretty funny.**

**-Can someone draw this, please?**

**I got this one done faster than I thought I would. Don't expect this too often though, I can get really busy sometimes. Anyways, the OKs have arrived at the party, what do you think is going to happen?**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Johnny yelled, more to himself as everybody else was dancing. All of OK, except for Don, were dressed for the party. Don had gone back to Mrs. Carlton's house to have some time together. As for the others they were ready to party.

Sulley had all of his spots painted over in pink and he had glow in the dark glasses. Mike was painted from head to toe in green paint and OK painted yellow on his back. Art had the dark purple stripes on his body painted over with bright aqua paint. As well as his eyebrows and lips. Terri and Terry had on a green glow in the dark tshirt with glow sticks around their necks. They had green claw marks painted on their arms and tentacles. Squishy had red circles painted around his eyes and a glow in the dark yellow tshirt.

"Hey the OKs are here!"yelled Omar as he flew above the crowd. Everyone turned and cheered as they walked further into the room. The boys from ROR ignored them but Johnny glared intensely at them. Chip was starting to get a little worried that Johnny would do something crazy, so he dicided to divert his attention.

"Hey Johnny, I think Carrie Williams is looking at you." Chip said as he pointed in the direction of the PNK girls. Johnny looked over and saw her by the snack table, holding a cup of punch. He looked to Chip with a smirk, before striding over to her. "That should buy me some time."

Chip pushed his way through the crowd before coming to the center of the dance floor where they were all dancing. Art was the first one to notice him. "Hehehey! Chip, is this party great or what?!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys came. I can't really say the same about Johnny though."

"Johnny's here?" questioned Squishy, causing Chip to jump again. "I thought you said he would be busy."

"I thought he would be too, but he made us all come here." Chip stated. "But don't worry, I already found a way to distract him."

_SLAP! _"Don't even think about it Worthington!"

"Ok, I had a distraction. Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on him." Chip reassured. Squishy didn't look too sure but the others were enjoying themselves, so he didn't want to cut into the fun. He gave Chip a thumbs up before he continued to party away. Chip gave his own thumbs up in return before going back over to Johnny. There was a red hand print on his cheek. "What happened?"

"Ow...she's just playing hard to get." Johnny said rolling his shoulders. "But sheesh she didn't have to slap me over a little kiss."

"Well keep at it buddy, I'm sure she can't keep the act up for long."

"Right, no one can resist the Worthington." Johnny said. Before he walked away he turned back to Chip. "Oh yeah, Roy is entering all of the fraternities and sororities in a contest. The monster with the scariest paint wins their team a mystery prize. I want you to keep an eye on those OKs. I don't want them to pull any tricks."

"You got it man!" Chip reassured. After Johnny walked away, he let out a sigh of relief. "Somehow that made this party easier to enjoy."

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was still partying and enjoying themselves when the lights came back on. Everyone blinked as their eyes adjusted and music was turned off. All of JOX stood up on a platform and Roy tapped the mic. "Attention all monsters and monstresses, we are about to start our Glow in the Dark Ghoul contest! All fraternities and sororities get up here!"

"I gotta go, good luck guys." Chip said as he made his way back to his ROR brothers. The OKs waved goodbye before making their way up to the stage. The rest of ROR was already there, so he stood in between Reggie and Javier.

"Alright, now that everyone is up here, let me introduce our judges. All you scarers out there know this guy, Professor Knight!" Roy yelled as said monster started walking to the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering as he waved hello. "One of the best teachers here at MU!"

"Why thank you Mr. O'Growlahan, it's an honor to be here. And thank you all for such a warm welcome." Professor Knight said into his own mic.

"Isn't he awesome? And one of the most frightening monsters on campus will also be judging. She'll send chills down your spine with just one look, Dean Hardscrabble!"

Everyone cheered as she flew into the room and landed next to the Professor. He handed the mic to her and everybody immediately quieted down. "I see you are all anxious to know who I think is scary enough to receive the prize. I want everyone to know that I don't have any favorites in mind and that this competition will be judged fairly. I will also tolerate no cheating, Mr. Sullivan."

"Man you cheat one time and suddenly your a criminal." Sulley stated causing everyone to laugh, except Johnny."Don't worry Ms. Hardscrabble, I'm playing fair."

"Very reassuring, now shall we start this competition?"

"Let's do this!" yelled Roy as everyone on stage got ready. "Kill the lights!"

Everything went dark, except for the brightly colored monsters on stage. HSS seemed to be the only ones not wearing any paint or glow sticks. They simply walked off stage. JOX had different sports equipment and their fraternity letters painted on them in an array of colors. EEK had spiders and cobwebs painted on them, except for Carla Delgado who had half her face smeared in red paint, as well as her arms.

The two judges walked around examining each monsters before walking to the front of the stage, the Professor nearly falling off. "Lights on!"

"We have decided on our finalists." The Dean announced into the mic. "From Slugma Slugma Kappa, Ms. Carla Delgado."

The EEK girls squealed in delight for their leader, commenting on her clever use of red.

"From Oozma Kappa, Mr. Terri and Terry Perry."

"Really?" The two asked shocked receiving a small nod from the Professor. The rest of OK congratulated them and cheered.

"And finally from Roar Omega Roar...Mr. Chip Goff."

"Huh?" Chip questioned as his friends patted him on the back. "Seriously?"

"Are you still mad about the paint job I gave you?" Reggie asked with a laugh.

"As for the rest of you monsters, your designs were well done but either lacked being scary or had some flaws. We will begin the final round in a few minutes, no adding any additional paint or you will be disqualified. Carry on."

"I didn't think I would be a finalist. I thought for sure Johnny would be." Chip stated as they walked off the stage.

"It was probably because of the red hand print from Carrie." Johnny stated with a wave of his hand. "Speaking of which, hey Carrie!"

"What do you want now Johnny?" The PNK girl asked, obviously annoyed. She had a cup of soda in one hand and her other hand was on her hip. "I need to get back to my girls."

"I just wanted to say that it was too bad you didn't get into the finals."

"Neither did you."

"Yeah, but if I did, I would have probably won. And if I won, I would have deserved a reward from a certain lady in front of me." Johnny stated with a smirk. Carrie gave him a glare before throwing the contents of her cup at him. He quickly sidestepped out of the way and the soda splashed in Chip's face. She gasped at what she just did. "Um, you missed."

"Sorry! That was a complete accident I swear!" Carrie apologized as she grabbed some napkins and started cleaning Chip's face. "Oh I messed up your paint too. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. You didn't mean to." Chip said as he rubbed at his watery eyes. Some of the soda got into them and it stung.

"Haha! C'mon Chip don't go crying over a little soda. At least it was your favorite. Hahahah!" Johnny laughed. Carrie whirled around on him and slapped the other side of his face. "Ow!"

"Worthington you are such a jerk!" Carrie yelled before throwing her cup at him and stomping away. Johnny rubbed at his cheek before glaring at Chip.

"Nice going dumbass!" Johnny yelled as he punched his arm.

"Ow! What the hell did I do?!" Chip yelled back as he rubbed at his arm.

"You came to MU instead of staying in that crappy city you call home." Johnny stated before pushing past Chip and walking towards the rest of ROR. Chip winced a bit at the statement.

"Okay... that stung." Chip said as he rubbed at his face. "A lot."

"That was low." Chip turned and saw Sulley and the twins behind him. It was Sulley who had spoken. "And I mean low, even for Johnny."

"He was just mad. He says a lot of stuff he doesn't mean when he's mad."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he gets to yell at you and push you around like that."

"It's okay Sullivan, I got this."Chip reassured. "Why were you over here anyways?"

"We wanted to congratulate you on getting into the finals." Terry said. "And to thank you for telling us about the party. We're all having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, its too bad about what happened to your paint though." Terri added. "It doesn't make the contest very fair now."

"It wasn't Carrie's fault, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry about the contest, I'll be fine." Chip stated with a big smile. It took a second for him to notice the three gawking at him. "What?"

"Is there paint on your teeth?" questioned Terry.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you show those killer fangs off, that will dedefinitely make up for the lack of paint on your face."

"You think?"

"Totally." Sulley stated with a grin. "Hey, we gotta go find the others, good luck in the contest."

"See ya later!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the three finalists were lined up next to the stage. The Professor and Dean were onstage announcing the rules for the final round. "The three contestants will come on stage, one at a time, and give us their scariest performance that compliments their choice of paint design. Best performance wins."

"Are you three ready?" The Professor asked. The three monsters nodded before he gave a thumbs up to the Dean. "They're good."

"Without further ado, the final round. Would someone be so kind as to turn off the lights?" The lights were shut off immediately. "Our first finalist, Carla Delgado."

The EEK leader slowly made her way onstage as she looked everywhere except the audience. She stumbled and swayed her tentacles in the air. It was when she got in the center of the stage that she turned to everyone, revealing the red paint smeared eerily across her face. Everybody cheered as she slowly descended the stairs on the other side of the stage.

"Our next finalists, Terri and Terry Perry."

The twins glided onto the stage, showing off the different claw marks on their tentacles and arms. They made it to the center of the stage before they started to take off their glow stick necklaces. Everyone watched carefully as they swung the items around before throwing them high into the air. The crowds eyes followed the sticks as they started to fall back to the ground. To their surprise, the twins had moved to the very front of the stage and stood there in a menacing pose. They started to growl as the glow sticks landed with a thud behind gave one final growl before making their way off stage.

"Impressive. Now our last finalist, Chip Goff."

The three horned monster took a deep breath before remembering what Terry told him, and making his way up the steps.

* * *

**You probably want to kill me for leaving it right there. XD**

**Don't forget to R& R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chip made his way onstage in big, lumbering steps. He got to the center of the stage before suddenly dropping to the ground. He stood on all fours and started to slowly stalk closer to the front of the stage. He growled slightly to build up some tension, and suddenly bounded forward. He jumped onto his legs at the very front of the stage before letting out a wicked roar that showed off all of his teeth, especially his canines. Almost everyone jumped, not expecting the sudden appearance of the monster's glowing fangs. He gave another smaller roar before turning around and lumbering off the stage, showing the splattered paint on his back.

"Well done Mr. Goff. Now that everyone has gone, me and the Professor will make our final decision." The Dean said, just as the lights came back on.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Terri commented as Chip walked over to them. "You killed it out there!"

"Thanks, I liked how you guys used your glow sticks as a distraction. That was pretty clever." Chip said. "How did you know that would work?""We're magicians, and masters of misdirection."

"You guys did amazing!" Carla said as she walked over to the monsters. "I just winged it with my performance. One of you two will probably win."

"You did great too Carla." Terry said with a smile. The four were about to continue their conversation but the Professor called them up. "Looks like they've decided.

"The finalists walked on stage and stood behind the two judges. Professor Knight took the mic and turned back to the audience. "The Dean and I have made our decisions. This monste r demonstrated the proper technique for the suspension build up in any good scare. In third place we have...Carla Delgado."

The EEK leader let out a cheer before striking a pose. You could hear her sorority sisters cheering for her above the applause. Roy tossed her a microphone and she easily caught it. "I may have gotten third place, but hey, at least I made it to the final round. That's a victory in my book!"

There was a loud round of applause as she made her way offstage. "That's the spirit, now for our first place winner. This monster displayed an excellent use of physical qualities. They had something different and used it to their advantage. That monster is...Chip Goff."

"Congratulations Chip." Terry said over the applause as he shook the monster's hand. "You did great."

"Thanks." Chip said as he walked up to the front of the stage. Something didn't feel right though. When he got up there, he was handed a microphone.

"Mr. Goff, you gave an excellent example to all of those future scarers here. Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks Professor, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I don't deserve to win." Chip stated. Everyone in crowd started to murmur to each other in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Well, earlier there was a bit of a mishap with some soda that washed the paint on my face away."

"Really sorry about that!" Carrie apologized from the crowd.

"Don't worry it's fine. Anyways, I would have never gotten the idea to use my fangs if it wasn't for Terri and Terry over there. They didn't have to help me, but they did. They should get the prize."

"That was very noble of you to confess that Mr. Goff." The Dean said, catching everybody's attention. "Not many monsters would have the courage to do that. I believe you have the fine makings of a true scarer."

"Thank you."

"This is a turn of events. Our new first place winners, for their astounding use of misdirection, are Terri and Terry Perry!" Knight announced. Everyone but one monster applauded as the twins made it to the front of the stage. The two had big smiles on their faces as Chip patted them on the back. "The prize for your fraternity, is a new television."

"Sweet! We've been needing a new one for a while now." Terri said happily. "Thanks Professor."

"And thank you Chip for saying that. It means a lot." Terry added. Chip just smiled and gave them a thumbs up. As they walked off the stage, Roy approached them.

"Great job you guys! That's what I call good sportsmanship!" He said before slapping them on the back, sending them forward. "Don't worry about the t.v., we'll get it to your house tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the party!"

"Thanks! See ya later Big Red!" Chip called back as he walked away with the twins. Soon they were with the rest of the OKs were by their sides. "Hey guys."

"Dude, that was so cool what you did up there!" Sulley stated with a big grin. "Plus, you got us a new t.v.! Thanks man!"

"No problem. Besides we already have a good quality t. at the house."

"I have to say, that it was actually a really good idea to come to this party." Mike stated. "Nothing went wrong!"

"HEY!"

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Mike said as they all turned to the voice. None other than Johnny was pushing past everybody and making their way towards the group. Squishy immediately hid behind Chip in fear. The others were a bit frightened but held their ground. The horned monster stopped a few paces in front of them, arms crossed. "What do you want Worthington?"

"Shut up Wazowski! I'm here for someone else." Johnny stated. The twins tensed up and Terri hugged at his brother's arms. "Someone who was in the final round."

"Look Johnny, don't do anything to them." Chip spoke up as he moved sideways to stand protectively in front of the twins. "They didn't do anything to get you mad."

"I'm not talking about them, or any of these freaks." Johnny said before stepping forward and grabbing onto one of Chip's horns. He gasped as he pulled at his horn so that his head was at an awkward and painful angle. Johnny started to walk while Chip tried not to trip over his own feet. "I'm talking about you. Now come on!"

"Dude-ow!-you don't have to-agh!-pull on-ouch!" Chip tried to protest but each time he tried, Johnny would yank even harder on his horn. "OW!"

"That doesn't look good." Art said as they watched Johnny drag Chip away. "Should we follow them?"

"Considering that it's Johnny and he looked pretty pissed, we should follow." Sulley stated as he started to run after them. The others quickly followed his lead.

* * *

Johnny pulled Chip into an empty hallway away from all the noise and monsters. He made sure no one was around before throwing Chip to the floor. "What the hell was that out there?!"

"Ow! What you couldn't have found a floor with carpet?" Chip asked sarcastically as he tried to stand up but was sent sprawling on the ground by a kick from Johnny. "Oof!"

"Don't fuck with me Chip! Why the hell did you just give them the t.v.?!"

"Well we don't exactly need one now do we! And I wasn't going to cheat and say that I came up with the idea by myself!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because you fucking said you didn't want us to be cheaters dumbass!" Johnny paused at that statement before swearing under his breath and face palming. Chip just smirked at his leader as he stood up. "I think you owe me an apology."

Johnny was silent for a moment before rushing forward and tackling Chip to the floor. They both rolled for a second before Johnny got the underhand and pinned Chip. He was quick to punch Chip in the face and disorient him. "I don't owe you shit! You were with those fucking OKs when I said never to talk to them, you bastard!"

Chip got his bearings and managed to shove Johnny off of him. He was about to make a run for it but Johnny grabbed his legs and pulled him down. His chin connected to the floor once again, only it hurt more this time due to the already existing bruise. "Damn it! Let go!"

Johnny only held on tighter before grabbing onto Chip's sweater, standing up, and lifting him off the ground. Chip's eyes widened in shock, he didn't think the monster was that strong. Those thoughts quickly fled his mind when he felt a fist connect with the side of his head. Johnny threw him to the floor again before kicking him in the stomach. "Argh! Alright, alright, I give! Mercy! Mercy!"

"That's what I thought." Johnny grunted before popping his knuckles. He then bent down and grabbed onto Chip's horn again. Chip whimpered a bit as Johnny forced him back up, expecting another punch. Instead Johnny growled in his face before saying, "I don't want you telling anyone about the little talk we had just now. Tell them you ran into some crazy drunkards or something. I want you to go back to the house now and if I ever see you with those freaks ever again, you'll be sorry."

With that, he let Chip fall back to the floor before straightening out his shirt and walking back into the main room, unaware of watchful eyes. Chip glared at his retreating form, before attempting to stand. He almost immediately fell back down from dizziness. "Crap, Johnny hit me harder than I thought."

"C-Chip?" He froze when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw Squishy staring at him with scared eyes. "Chip? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me." Squishy immediately ran over to the larger monster's side. He looked worried and Chip couldn't figure out why. "Did you see all that?"

"Uh huh. I'm really sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"That's why I'm sorry. I stood there and watched and didn't do anything to stop it."

"There's nothing you could have done to make a difference. It was better that you didn't say anything and stayed put. Johnny would have squashed you." Chip stated. He could see some of the guilt melt away from Squishy's eyes as he spoke. "How did you find me anyways?"

"My friends and I were following you and Johnny, afraid something bad would happen. We lost you guys in the crowd so we split up and went searching. I saw you guys yelling at each other and hid. How hurt are you?"

"My stomach and face will probably be sore tomorrow and I get dizzy every time I try to stand up. Other than that, I'm fine." Chip said as he grinned at the smaller monster.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the others, I'll be right back." Squishy said before running off. Chip looked on in a bit of worry. There were different things that could go wrong. Johnny could come back, Squishy could run into Johnny, or Johnny could come back with Squishy. He just hoped the little guy didn't get hurt because of him.

* * *

Squishy ran through the crowd of monsters, searching for any of the other OKs. He scurried around before crashing into Art, literally. "Oh Art! I found Chip and he's hurt!"

"Uh oh. Where is he?" Art questioned as he looked through the crowd.

"He's in the hallway over by the DJ. Go find the others and tell them to go there." Squishy ordered.

"Tell us to go where?" Mike questioned as him, Sulley, and the twins walked up behind the two monsters.

"To the hallway over by the DJ to help Chip. Now I have to go find the others." Art stated before running off. He came running back before shouting, "Squishy found Chip in the hallway over by the DJ!"

"You just told us that."

"I did?"

"Enough! Let's go help Chip. Squishy, lead the way." Sulley ordered as he followed the five eyed monster.

* * *

**Cliffy-cliff-cliff! XP If you want me to update sooner, all you have to do is hit that little review button below!**

**Don't forget to R& R! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so before you guys read this chapter, I want to say Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Have a wonderful time wherever you are! I'm thankful for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Johnny, you seen Chip anywhere?" asked Javier as he took off the glow in the dark glasses. They were starting irritate his eyes. "I wanna see if his foot is acting up."

"Haven't seen him. Hey are those handprints still on my face?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, and are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"No, he probably went to the bathroom or something. Why don't you try looking?" Johnny snapped before pushing past Javier. He watched the horned monster walk away before walking over to Reggie.

"Hey do you think Johnny did something to Chip. He looked pretty pissed when the OKs won instead."

"What are you talking about Jav? We're in the middle of a huge party with monsters everywhere. How would he be able to do something without anyone noticing?" Reggie asked. "By the way, I heard that one guy wants a rematch in ping pong."

"Oh really?"

* * *

"Alright, I can do this."Chip said to himself as leaned against the wall. He slowly inched his way up and used the wall to support himself. The dizziness from earlier wore off a little and he was worried about Squishy. "I hope I can walk."

He tried walking forward and and towards the main room but ended up colliding with the opposite wall. "How the hell did that wall move?"

"I think it has to do with the blow to the head." Chip turned and to his relief saw Squishy walking over with the rest of OK. He slid down the wall with a sigh and rested his head back. Squishy quickly ran over to the other monster's aid. "Does anything hurt?"

"My pride." Chip answered receiving a small chuckle from Sulley, who was elbowed in the leg by Mike. "And my stomach is starting to hurt."

"It was probably when Johnny kicked you."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" asked Sulley.

"Nothing, I just gotta get back to the house before Johnny comes back." Chip stated as he tried standing again. He leaned heavily against the wall but managed to take a few steps forward. "I'll take the backdoor."

"And then go straight to our house." Mike stated.

"I can't or Johnny would just get even more mad."

"Who said you had a choice?" Sulley said before taking one of Chip's arms and draped it over his shoulder. The twins took his other arm and they started leading him towards the back. Chip was about to protest when Sulley cut him off. "No use arguing dude. You can't even walk straight, let alone walk. Besides we need to check your head, I think it's bleeding."

* * *

"Alright just sit on the couch." Terry ordered before removing Chip's arm from his and his brother's shoulders. The horned monster grumbled something before plopping down on the cushions. "Let's get him an ice pack."

"Guys seriously I'm fine." Chip stated as he went to stand up but Sulley's hand on his shoulder forced him back down.

"Mike will be the judge of that." Sulley stated as the cyclops came into the room with the first aid kit. "Out of all of us, he knows the most."

"I took a first aid course in high school. I never thought I would actually use any of the stuff they taught me there, but here we are now." Mike said as he jumped onto the couch and started to examine Chip's head. After a few minutesof turning his at different angles, much to Chip's annoyance, he stepped back. "You got a small cut near the base of your horn that was probably from Johnny's claws. There's a bruise forming at the side of your head that should go away in a few days. The dizziness should go away completely if you lay down for a while."

"Got the ice pack." Terri said as they entered the room. He handed it Chip who nodded his thanks before placing it on the bruise. "What happened anyway?"

"Nothing." Chip said quickly, not wanting to talk about it. "Just a little talk with Johnny."

"That wasn't a talk. That was Johnny hitting you again and again." Squishy stated as he stood up. "I was really scared for you."

"Is that true Chip?" Sulley asked.

"*sigh* You guys can't tell anyone, but yeah, Johnny gave me a beat down in the hallway." Chip admitted. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? How can we not worry about it? He almost gave you a concussion Chip." Mike stated.

"But he didn't. Besides I gotta thick skull." Chip said as knocked on his head for emphasis. "I should probably get going though, I don't want Johnny getting mad at you guys."

"We don't care what Johnny does. We can take care of ourselves."

"I can take care of myself too. Look, thanks for helping me out but I gotta get going. I'll see ya around." Chip said as he stood up and walked out the door before anyone could stop him. He made his way back to the ROR house only to find it locked. He groaned before hitting his head against the door. "Damn it Johnny."

"Locked out?" Chip turned and saw Art standing behind him.

"Yeah. I would use the spare key but Reggie lost it a while ago. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Art said as he handed him spiral notebook. "It's a dream journal. You can write down what you wanna do in the future or any interesting dreams you want to remember. I give them to all of my friends."

"Thanks Art. Hey can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you get in through the bathroom window and open the front door?"

"Sure! Where is it?" Art asked excitedly. Chip led him around to the side of the house where there was a small window. There was a screen over it that he Chip easily knocked out. He helped Art get through the window and into the bathroom. "Okay I'm in. Go to the door and I'll unlock it."

Chip ran over to the front of the house and waited a few seconds before he heard the telltale click of the door unlocking. He opened it and saw Art standing there smiling. "Thanks dude!"

"No problem. Can I see your room while I'm here?" Art asked gleefully.

"Um...I guess so, but only for a minute. I have no idea when Johnny and the others are going to get back."

Chip closed the door before leading Art up the stairs and to the last room at the end of the hall. He slowly opened thedoor and tturned on the lights. He had a pretty average room with a bed, desk, and dresser. There were a few posters hanging on the wall with different bands and one of them was about the Scare Games. He had a DS on his pillow and as well as the book he had checked out from the library. Art looked around before jumping onto Chip's bed. "You got a nice room."

"Its not much but it's my home away from home." Chip said as he placed the journal on the desk. "Why did you want to see my room?"

"No reason, it's just that you can learn a lot about a person just by looking at what they own or how they decorate." Art stated as he rolled around on the bed. He stopped when he saw the window and quickly ran over to look outside. "You've got a nice."

"Yeah, one of the reasons I like this room." Chip stated as he looked outside as well. Even though his window was pointed away from the other buildings, you could see the rest of Monsters University's beautiful campus. The array of colors from the different trees in the area glowed from the moonlight. "Its relaxing. Especially when I have the window open and the breeze comes in."

Chip opened the window slightly and the cool breeze slowly made its way in. The two sighed in content at the feeling before closing their eyes. Enjoying the moment of peace. That is until they heard the loud voices of the rest of ROR entering the house.

"Crap. You gotta hide!" Chip stated before looking around the room. He looked around before pointing at the bed. "You can hide under there."

"Under where?...Hehe, I just said underwear." Art laughed before running over rolling underneath the bed. "I'll justhide under here."

Chip rolled his eyes before grabbing a random t-shirt and wiping most of the paint off. He tried wiping the paint off of his back but couldn't reach. He threw into the closet, shut off the lights, and jumped into bed just as someone opened the door. It was Javier. "Hey Chip, are you awake?"

Chip didn't answer and just pretended to be asleep. Javier was persistent though. He flicked the lights on and off, and when that didn't work, he started to shake his shoulder. Chip growled something before giving up and saying, "Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Why did you leave the party?" Javier questioned.

"My foot was starting to hurt, but it feels fine now." Chip lied. Javier was convinced though. He was trying to get Chip to look him in the eyes, but he kept turning his head. It was then that he noticed the large bruise on his head. He ran a claw over it and Chip immediately flinched away. "Ow!"

"What happened to your head?"

"Um...I was coming home and there was this crazy drunk guy who threw a bottle at me. I'm fine though."

"You're lying."

"Am I that bad of an actor?"

"No, that was the same excuse Johnny told me to tell everyone whenever he hit me." Javier stated.

"What?" Chip asked bewildered.

"Johnny beats us around either because he's super pissed at us or wants us to toughen up. He was looked pretty mad about the whole contest thing so that was probably the reason. Anyway, the only way to get Johnny to stop is to fight back. Even if you suck at fighting, at least try."

"I can try, but I promised my Mom I wouldn't get into anymore fights. Not after what happened the last time." Chip stated.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing." Chip said quickly, mentally kicking himself. "Nothing important."

"Chip," Javier said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You trust me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should know that if you ever want to talk about something, just come find me. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Jav. We should probably get to bed though." Chip said. Javier nodded in agreement before getting up and walking towards the door. "Good night Jav."

"Buenas noches Chip."

Once Javier closed the door, Chip fell backwards into bed with a long sigh. He stayed that way for a moment before he heard sniffling coming from underneath the bed. He quickly looked under and saw Art crying quietly. "Why are you crying? It wasn't that emotional of a talk."

"No its not that. *sniff* I try to cry at least three hours a week, it's good for you." Art explained as he wiped at his eyes. He rolled out from underneath the bed and faced Chip. "I should probably get going."

"Right, wanna try climbing out my window?"

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

"Hey Art, what took you so long?" Squishy asked as the furry monster walked in through the front door. "And why are you covered in leaves?"

"Oh, I found Chip outside of his house and it turned out he was locked out. So I got in through the bathroom window and opened the door. Then I got to see his room but the others showed up so I had to hide under the bed. I got to hear the most beautiful talk and got out of the house by going through Chip's bedroom window." Art explained as he sat on the couch.

"Okaaaaay, what about the leaves?"

"Oh yeah, when I was going out the window, I slipped and fell into some bushes that were next to the house." Art said as he recounted the moment. "That was fun."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure we know who Chip is thankful for. I wanted to right a sort of brotherly moment between those two, so I did. And that whole part with Art crying was actually from a deleted scene of Monsters University. I thought it was funny and added it into the story. Also, again, Happy Thanksgiving you guys!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Chip tiredly got up tiredly and stumbled into the bathroom. As usual he was one of the first ones up whenever they had one to a party the night before. He could hear Javier downstairs beginning to cook breakfast. He yawned before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water run down his back. "Aah, that's better."

"What did you jack off in there or something?" Chip's face immediately darkened in a blush before he peeked around the shower curtain and saw Reggie at the sink brushing his teeth.*

"No I was not jacking off, I barely got in here! And haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Chip yelled. Reggie didn't seemed to phased by Chip's shouting as he gargled and spat into the sink. "Dude, I'm talking to you!"

"Calm down man, me and my brothers would always do this. Sometimes one of us would be in the shower, one brushing their teeth, and one on the toilet." Reggie stated as he put his toothbrush back in place. "Besides it's not like I'm taking a video...but that would actually be pretty funny."

"Shut up and get out already!"

"Naw, I'll just chill in here."

"Reggie!"

"Reggie just get out and leave him alone already!" Javier yelled from downstairs.

"Killjoy!" Reggie yelled back.

"Would you all shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Johnny yelled from his room.

"Why are we all yellin?!" Chet yelled from his doorway.

"SHUT UP CHET!"

"Sowwy..."

Chip groaned as he closed the curtain and tried to ignore everyone else. There was a small moment of silence before he heard a thud and the toilet flush. He yelped as boiling water started to pour down on him. "Reggie!"

* * *

"I can not believe you did that!" Chip yelled as he socked Reggie in the shoulder. The two were on their way to the School of Scaring; all of the RORs had the class at different times. "Are you trying to cripple me or something?"

"No, I just slipped on a towel that was on the floor and fell backwards onto the toilet. My arm landed on the handle." Reggie explained as they ran up the steps. "At least it wasn't freezing cold, you could have gotten amnesia."

"I think you mean pneumonia."

"Gesundheit."

They walked in and seated themselves near the back of the seats. Several other monsters were already there, including Sulley and the twins. Professor Knight walked in a few minutes later before writing something on the board and turning to the class. "Today we will be covering the basics of Building up Tension with Sound. This is a key element in scaring and is used often."

"Creepy sound elements maintain certain types of shocking factors to them. Some prominent ones include a sudden loud bang, an unlikely falling object, a darting animal, or the suspense-filled opening of a squeaky door. Interestingly, even dead silence properly used between disturbing sound elements can also contribute to the tension."

As the Professor started to get deeper into the topic, Chip could see Reggie already starting to doze off. He rolled his eyes before taking off his sweater and placing it on the seat in front of Reggie. The triclops fell forward onto the sweater as a pillow. Chip chuckled a bit before standing up and looking for a different spot to sit. He noticed an empty seat next to Sulley and quickly moved down there. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey Chip." Sulley greeted as he took a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to fall asleep is why I'm here." Chip stated as he pointed towards a sleeping Reggie.

"Oh, how is that guy even passing?"

"He copies my notes."

Terri looked around Sulley and at Chip. "Hey, how's your head?"

"It only hurts when you touch it but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Chip said before they both turned back to the lesson. It was about an hour later and Professor Knight had most of the students out of their seats and lined up on the floor below.

"I want at least five of you to demonstrate a sound that can bring the tension up in a room. It can be the creak of the floorboards or the sound of claws tapping against tile floor. You must be prepared for each room, for with each room comes different obstacles. Now who would like to go first?"

"I'll give it a shot." Sulley said as he stepped forward. "It can't be that hard."

"We have our first volunteer, who will be our second?"

"We'll do it." Terri said excitedly, raising his hands. Terry rolled his eye before lowering his brother's arms. "Yeah we'll do it."

"Alright we need three more monsters." The Professor stated as he looked through his students. Chip just yawned a bit before he felt Sulley elbow him in the arm. He nodded towards the Professor and Chip sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." Chip said as he raised his hand.

"I'll go." Omar said as he gave a flap of his leathery wings.

"I'll go too!" Naomi, one of the PNK girls, said excitedly.

"Perfect. Everyone else return to your seats." The Professor ordered before turning back to the volunteers. "Each of you will have one chance to perform a noise that will build up tension in a scare. Keep in mind that you will be performing in complete silence. So only one noise, then your done. You get five minutes to prepare, go!"

The five monsters scurried around the building looking for the perfect area and elements to perform. Naomi looked around when she noticed a small ledge at the top of the building. She quickly ran over to Omar and pulled him to the side. "Hey can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

Soon the five monsters were positioned around the room and everyone was completely quiet, including Reggie who was woken up on account of his snoring. The Professor sat down in one of the students chairs. "After each one of you gos, the next monster will make their sound. Mr. Sullivan, you may go first."

There was moment of silence before a low growl came from behind the chalkboard. A few seconds later there was a shuffling sound that came from the side of the Scare simulator. There was a longer pause when several chairs in the very back started to shake, startling Reggie who was near the seats. It was followed by a crazed flapping noise from above the crowd. It all ended with a menacing hiss that echoed around the room.

"Mr. Sullivan you did well but I advise that you choose a better area. From behind the chalkboard it sounded muffled. Mr. Perrys, well done by using your tentacles as a resource. Mr. Goff, impressive use of your surroundings. Mr. Harris, I suggest you tone it down a bit on the flapping. And Ms. Jackson I must applaud you on your use of the rooms echoing qualitiest. And may I ask where exactly you are hidden?"

"I'm up here!" Naomi yelled from the top of the building, causing everyone to look up.

"How did you get up there?"

"Omar helped me up."

"Well that was nice of Mr. Harris but I advise that next time you find a spot you can reach on your own." The Professor stated. "Now can you please come down, that's not very safe."

"Okay, Omar can you he-Waaahhh!" Naomi yelled as the ledge she was standing on crumpled out from beneath her foot. Everybody gasped as she barely managed to grab onto the rest of the ledge. "Help!"

"Naomi don't move!" Terry yelled as everyone gathered beneath her dangling form. She was high above anyone's grasp. "Omar go get her!"

"Right!" The winged monster said before quickly flying up. He was almost to her when she almost lost her grip and started to kick her legs in a vain attempt to get back up. She ended up kicking Omar in the head and sent him spiraling towards the ground. Sulley managed to catch him though. "Ow..."

"Okay, that's not gonna work. Any ideas?" Sulley asked.

"Let's get a sheet and have her jump into it." suggested Terri.

"Someone go get a sheet and fast!" Knight ordered. He heard Omar groan and quickly added, "And get Mr. Harris to the nurse."

* * *

"Can you please hurry up?" Naomi asked as she tried to pull herself up again. "My arms are starting to get tired."

"Don't worry, we're almost done!" Chip called up. "Reggie get over here and help hold the sheet!"

"Huh, oh okay." He quickly ran over and grabbed onto the other corner of the sheet. "I got it!"

"Ms. Jackson, you can let go now, we'll catch you!" Knight shouted. Naomi looked down and it seemed like the floor was getting farther and farther away. She gasped before closing her and looking back up. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I c-can't!" She yelled back. "It's too high! I'll fall through the sheet or I'll miss! I can't let go!"

"Naomi listen to me!" Terry yelled up. "I know it may seem like your impossibly high up, but you're not! And you don't have to worry about the sheet. It's strong enough to probably hold Sulley!"

"But what if I bounce off?!"

"We'll catch you!"

"I still don't want to let go! I hate falling!"

"Then don't think about falling!" Terri suggested. "Just pretend you're holding onto something that's keeping you down to the earth, and when you let go you'll fly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just let go and fly!"

Naomi looked down but instead of looking at the sheet, she looked at Terri and Terry. She took a deep breath before slowly letting go. She panicked a bit as the wind rushed around her but slowly smiled. It really did feel like she was flying. She laughed as she landed in the sheet and bounced out only to be caught by the twins.

"You can open your eyes now."

When she did she saw the twins smiling at her. "I told you we would catch you."

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" Naomi said as she hugged at their necks. You could see the two blush brightly as they hesitantly hugged her back. It was when she kissed the two on their cheeks, that Chip had to keep them from falling over. They set her down just as the rest of the PNK group ran in.

"Naomi!" Carrie yelled as they all surrounded her. "What happened? You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine. Terri and Terry helped me." She said as she walked over and grabbed their hands before wrapping their arms around her. "They saved me."

"Hey, we held the sh-Ow!" Reggie rubbed his arms where Chip and Sulley socked him. Chip sent him a glare that said, 'Just try and ruin it.' "Uh, nevermind."

* * *

"Well that was something. Who would have thought one of the PNKs would fall for one of the OK dorks." Reggie stated as they excited the School of Scaring. "What does she see in them?"

"They're smart, they made her feel safe, and they don't snore loud enough to wake up all of Monstropolis." Chip stated.

"I do not snore that loud."

"Yeah, you snore way louder than that."

"Shut up." Reggie complained. They had walked all the way to the quad by now, several monsters were bustling around as class ended. "You wanna get lunch?"

"Why not? Where do you wanna eat?" Chip asked before he felt someone grab his sleeve. "Huh?"

"Goff, it's time to repay that favor." Rhonda said as Susan and Sonia walked over to her side. "You do remember don't you?"

"I remember, but can I get lunch first?"

"No, now come on." Sonia said as she grabbed hold of his other arm as the three started to pull him away. Reggie looked on in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**-The whole jacking off thing was entirely my cousin's fault. He's a little freak.**

**-I ship the Perry's and Naomi. I had to add this.**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Next up, Christmas! All I really want is a drawing tablet, but a pack of led pencils work too. Anyways hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Whats the favor anyways?" Chip asked as they exited the quad and headed towards the Frat Row."Well?"

"We'll tell you once we get back to the house. Now hurry up." Rhonda said urgently. Chip didn't protest as he took into account how the girls were acting. They seemed nervous and worried about something. Once at Frat Row, they immediately made a beeline for the HSS house. They quickly went up a few steps before they ushered Chip through the door. "Get in."

Inside the house everything was dark, but you could still see. The girls pulled Chip into the living room where the rest of the HSS girls and Claire, from the Greek Council, were waiting. "Uh, hello ladies."

"Good, you found him." Rosie said as she stood up. The three that brought Chip took a seat next to their sisters. "We need your help with something."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Chip asked as he sat down on a nearby seat. They girls looked at each other hesitantly before Nadya spoke up.

"A while ago I broke up with this jerk named Danny. Every since then, he hasn't left me alone. He keeps sending cards about kidnapping me and at first I ignored them but...I saw him watching as I was leaving one of my classes." Nadya explained.

"That's creepy. Have you tried telling the school?"

"I already did." Claire spoke up. "I saw the guy the other day just watching this house. I had reported him but the security either can't find him, or they don't want to."

"Why not?"

"He's in a gang." Nadya explained. Chip's eyes widened as he thought back to his past experience with gangs. "And his gang, their motto is 'We take whatever we want'. That's what freaks me out a little."

"So how does this involve me?"

"We were hoping you could talk to him. I've already tried and he just ignores me." Rosie stated.

"Um, I don't know. I don't really want to get involved in any gang business." Chip said as he started to get up.

"Wait!" Nadya yelled causing Chip and everyone else to jump. "Please talk to him. I don't want him anywhere near me. He is a disgusting, perverted jerk and I don't want him to do anything to me or my friends. Please?"

Chip looked at Nadya closely, and saw that she was close to tears. Her friends also had deeply worried expressions too. "Well...you guys helped me, so I'll help you."

"Oh thank you." Nadya said as her shoulders slumped in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

"I can imagine. So where can I find this guy?"

Everybody jumped when there was a loud banging at the door. "Hey Nadya! Get out here!"

"Nevermind." Chip said as he got up and motioned for the girls to stay in the room. He looked through the window and saw a large reptilian monster standing at the door. He had gray scales and had a long tail with a hook at the end. He had a flat face like a salamander with a forked tongue and extremely sharp claws. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Danny questioned with his arms crossed. "Where's Nadya?"

"Her and the other HSS girls are out of town. They left me to watch the house. You're Danny right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well," Chip started as he stepped out and closed the door. "She wants you to leave her and her friends alone. And no more stalking her because she got it on camera and she will show the police. Now if you excuse me, I have to water their plants."

"Whatever. There are plenty of girls to fuck around here." Danny stated before he walked away. Chip glared at his retreating form before going back inside and letting out a breath of relief.

"Wow, you sure your not in the drama class?" Rhonda joked happily. Chip just offered a smile to the relieved sorority.

* * *

"Hey there you are. What did those HSS girls want?" Reggie asked as he walked up the steps of the ROR house to where Chip was sitting on one of the steps. He sat next to him and handed him a burger. "I snagged one from the cafeteria for you."

"Thanks man." Chip said as he took a big bite. "They just wanted me to talk to some jerk that kept bugging them."

"Oh cool. Did you scare him off?"

"Nah I just told him that they wanted to be left alone."

"Booorrring! There's never any excitement here."

"Aaahhhh!"

"Nadya!"

"Reggie, can't you just shut up sometimes." Chip groaned before running over to the HSS house. Reggie followed but not before eating the rest of Chip's burger. They ran over and saw Danny trying to drag Nadya away. The other girls tried to stop him but one sweep of his tail sent them flying back. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Oh if it isn't the house sitter. Looks like they came back early from their trip. Isn't that right babe?" Danny said as he pulled on Nadya's arm.

"Don't call me babe you perverted freak!" Nadya yelled as she tried to escape his grasp. "Now let me go!"

"Shut up!" Danny yelled before he backhanded her. She whimpered as she rubbed at her cheek. Chip felt something inside snap when he saw him hit her. "Move it!"

Before Chip knew it, he had surged forward and grabbed onto Danny's shoulder. He made him turn so that they were face to face before he punched him in the nose. It sent him stumbling backwards and made him let go of Nadya. Chip moved her away from him before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She answered as she rubbed at her wrist. She was about to say more but her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Chip was about to turn around when he was shoved away from her and fell at Reggie's feet. The triclops quickly helped him up and Chip went and tackled Danny before he could grab Nadya again. "Go to Reggie!"

She nodded before running over and hiding behind the larger monster. Danny shoved Chip off of him before he started to yell. "What the hell?! You better walk away now before I beat the fucking shit out of you!"

"Like that would ever happen you sick bastard!" Chip yelled back as he stood up.

"You don't wanna mess with me fucker, I'm in the Reptile Mob!"

"I don't care if you're in the book club, never touch her!"

The yelling soon started to attract a crowd. All the fraternities and sororities came outside to see who was yelling. The rest of ROR came out and when they saw that Chip was one of the ones yelling, they quickly ran over next to Reggie and Nadya. Johnny decided to ask the question on everyone's minds. "What the hell is going on?!"

Rosie spoke up. "That damn gecko right there hurt Nadya!"

"Alright enough of this crap!" Danny yelled as he threw up his hands. Everyone watched as his claws started to extend till they were as big as dinner knives. Chip's eyes widened as he lunged forward at him. "Now you die!"

He swiped at Chip who barely moved out of the way. He tried swiping at him again but Chip dodged again. Everyone gasped, afraid that Danny would manage to strike him. "Woah!"

"Hold still damn it! I get rid of you, then Nadya over there is my prize." Danny said with an awful chuckle. She quickly cowered behind Reggie with a whimper and the rest of ROR surrounded her protectively.

"Shut up! You're not going anywhere near her!" Chip shouted.

"Oh yeah. Who's gonna stop me?"

Chip growled angrily as he jumped out of the way. Danny started to get irritated and lunged forward with both hands. Chip ducked underneath him before standing up and uppercutting him in the jaw, knocking a few teeth out. He fell backwards onto his back with a groan before Chip picked him up by the neck. "I am. And I'm going to give you one last chance to walk away and leave them alone."

"Fuck you!" Danny yelled before he used his tail to hook onto Chip's arm, making him let go. He brought one of his hands up and went to claw at Chip's face but he caught it in time. "How the hell do you keep catching my hits!?"

"It's pretty obvious what your gonna do next." Chip stated before kicking him in the stomach then punching him in the jaw once again. Danny unwrapped his tail from his arm tightening it around Chip's neck. "Crap!"

"Hehe..."Danny's victory was short lived as Chip grabbed the length of his tail and sank his fangs into it. "Graaahhhh!"

His tail immediately unwound and Chip went in for the offensive. He punched Danny relentlessly in the gut, jaw, and head. The lizard managed to land a few blows and scratches of his own until Chip sent him flying backwards with a falcon punch to the nose. Danny stumbled up onto his feet as he held his now bleeding and broken nose. Chip smirked at him as he cracked his knuckles. "This isn't over!"

"Just shut up and go already!" Chip yelled. Danny grumbled something before pushing threw the crowd and running off. Chip gave a sigh of relief before flopping to the ground.

"Chip!" Reggie yelled as the RORs ran over. He helped him stand back up and put one of his arms over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. That guy is gone and Nadya's safe." Chip stated. "Speaking of Nadya, where is she?"

"I'm right here." Nadya said as she ran up to Chip. "Oh my god your bleeding!"

"I am?" Chip looked down at his left arm and saw that Danny's claws had torn through the sweater and he was bleeding from four large claw marks. "Crap."

* * *

"There you go, all patched up." The nurse said as she put away all of her equipment. She had wrapped his shoulder and forearm before patching up the smaller wounds. "The scratches weren't deep enough to need stiches, so you should fine in a few weeks."

"Thanks." Chip said as he went to pull on his sweater, but it wasn't by the door anymore. "Where did it go?"

"Oh your friend took it saying that you needed a new one. It was all torn up after all."

"Oh...right."

"I have to step out for a while but my assistant will stay here until one of your friends arrives." The nurse said as she gestured towards a monstress sitting at the nurse's desk. "Watch over him Celia."

"Yes Ma'am." Celia said as the nurse walked out the door. She turned to Chip and saw him looking at the floor awkwardly, holding onto his left shoulder with his other hand. "You saved a girl right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did. Is she okay?" Chip asked.

"Yes she's fine, the swelling should go down if she keeps holding that ice pack to her cheek. What you did was very brave."

"Thanks, it was nothing though."

There was a small lull in the conversation that Celia decided to break by asking a question she's been wondering since he took off his sweater. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that scar from?"

"H-How...did you see it?" Chip asked bewildered as he squeezed his shoulder. He lifted up his injured arm and revealed a small scar. It was on his side where his arm could cover it. It was a K and a B overlapping each other.

"Well it was kinda obvious with you trying to cover it with your hand the whole time the nurse was wrapping you up." Celia statedwith a chuckle as he facepalmed. "So where did you get it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"What if I told I've seen that symbol before around my hometown?"

"Your from Horrorville?"

"Born and raised. You too I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, my Mom still lives there. What was your name again?" Chip asked.

"Celia Mae." She said with a smile.

"Chip Goff."

"So are you going to tell me about that scar? I know where that symbol is from. Does that mean your in the-"

"No! Not anymore and not ever again!" Chip yelled as he quickly stood up. Celia raised her tentacles up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, calm down. So you were part of the Kurai Beasts?"

"...Yeah." Chip sighed as he sat back down. "You can't tell anyone about it though!"

"Okay, don't worry I won't tell a soul. And neither will my girls."

"Girls?" Chip questioned. He was quickly answered by her hair suddenly lifting itself up and revealing several snake heads. He backed up a bit shocked but smiled when they started making little cooing sounds. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks." She said before they heard a knock at the door. "I think that must be your friend. Come in!"

The door opened and Javier stepped inside. He looked relieved to see Chip alright. "You had us worried amigo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is that mine?" Chip asked as he pointed to the sweater in Javier's hands. He nodded before tossing it over. Chip caught it and quickly pulled it on. "Much better."

"Come on, the others are waiting for you, including the Dean."

* * *

**Welp, this was kinda hard to write. I suck at writing fight scenes. Hope you guys like it.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"She's going to suspened me Jav." Chip stated as the two wakled down the empty corridor.

"No she won't. You almost lost an arm." Javier said as he placed a hand on Chip's shoulder. "And just saved someone's life."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not. Who knows what he would have done to her if you hadn't stepped in."

Chip was silent after that not wanting to think about what would happen. When they walked into the main room of the building, it was completley crowded. The rst of ROR was there, as well as HSS, OK, Claire, the Dean, and several security guards. "Woah. What's going on?"

"Chip you're okay!" Squishy yelled excitedly as he got down from his seat and ran over to the larger monster. Javier looked on confused as the youngest of the OKs hugged Chip's leg. "We were really worried about you. Are you hurting?"

"A little, but don't worry. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Chip stated with a toothy grin.

"Mr. Goff." The Dean said as she excused herself from the security guards and walked over to Chip. He shuffled his feet a bit, expecting the worse. Javier stood by his side in silent support, mildly concerned for what the Dean had to say. "Security wants to know what transpired to lead up to the exchange. Would you care to explain?"

"Oh, sure. The HSS girls wanted me to talk to the guy, his name was Danny. He wouldn't leave Nadya alone, so I told him too. A little while later, me and Reggie were on the steps and we heard Nadya scream." Chip said. "We ran over and saw Danny trying to drag Nadya away. When he hit her...I ran over and puched him in the nose. The rest of the fight went on from there."

"I see."

"A-Am I getting...expelled or suspended?"

"Of course not. The monster you fought was not even attending this school." The Dean explained. "There is no reason for you to be expelled."

"Oh good." Chip sighed out in relief.

"I told you, you were worrying for nothing." Javier said with a chuckle as he patted Chip hard on the shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand back when Chip let out a loud yelp of pain, causing everyone, but the Dean, to jump. "Lo siento!"

"It's okay, I'm good." Chip reassured as he rubbed at his arm. "Just a little sore."

"What happened?" Hardscrabble asked as she noticed the bandages peeking out from underneath Chip's sleeve. "How badly were you injured?"

"Yeah dude, show us the battle scars!" Chet yelled excitedly.

"Shut up Chet." Johnny ordered, greatly annoyed by the OKs presence. He just took his anger out on the poor crab.

"I'm sowwy."

"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea." Chip stated. "The nurse barely put the bandages on."

"Hey Chip!" The horned monster turned and saw Celia running down the hall towards him.

"Speaking of nurse."

She ran into the room a bit breathless before quickly going over to Chip. "I forgot to check something. Take off you sweater really quick."

"But-"

"Don't argue and just take it off." Celia ordered as she crossed her arms. Chip sighed before slowly taking it off and handing it to Javier. Everyone could see the bandages covering his entire left arm. Celie went over and started to examine the skin around the bandages, lifting them up in some areas. "I had to make sure the disinfectant the nurse used wasn't irritating your skin, some monsters are allergic to it. It doesn't look like you are though."

"Dude, you look like some kind of anime character or a gang member with your arm like that." Reggie joked as he poked at his arm. "As if that would ever happen though."

"Yeah." Chip said as he pulled on his sweater. "Never gonna happen."

"Well since your all right, I have to get back to the office before-Woah!' She yelled as she moved as to not step onto Squishy's who was right behind her. She was about to hit the floor, but someone caught her. She looked and saw that it was Mike. "Oh, hello."

"H-Hi." Mike stuttered as he helped her stand up. There was a large blush across his face and he almost looked like a large red tomato. "What's your n-name?'

"Celia. Celia Mae. And you are?"

"Mike Wazowski. Nice to meet you."

"Someone's got a crush." Sulley chuckled causing Mike to send him a burning glare. Celia was blushing a bit now as well. "Hehe."

The HSS girls ignored the three and walked over next to the Dean and Chip. Nadya stepped forward with an icepack still held to her cheek. "Chip, I never got to thank you. If you weren't there to help me, I don't think anybody else would have tried to help."

"Yeah, its a good thing we saved your ass in the library." Rhonda stated.

"What do you mean?" questioned Chip.

"Yeah, we did you a favor, then you did one for us."

"But I would have helped Nadya even if I didn't owe you guys anything." Chip stated. "So if that guy ever comes back, just call me."

"Hey Goff." Rosie said getting his attention. "You saved one of our sisters today, for that you have gained our full respect. Thanks for helping."

"Thanks Rosie, and your welcome."

After Chip answered a few more questions for the security guards to give to the police, ROR exited the building and were headed towards Frat Row. Almost there, Johnny stopped the group. "Hey boys, I think its time to celebrate."

"Why?" questioned Reggie.

"For Chippy boy here." Johnny said as he patted said monster on the back. "We have to celebrate him making it out alive from fighting a gang member with razorblades for hands. Its on me."

"Really?" Chip asked bewildered. Johnny gave a nod of his head before he started to walk towards the front gates of the University. "That's real cool of you man, thanks."

"It's what I do. Now where do you boys want to eat?"

* * *

"Shloogorgh's Diner, one of the best restruants near MU." Johnny stated as they turned the corner and saw the building up ahead.*"Let's go."

They entered through the double glass doors, and took a seat in one of the larger booths. As they waited for someone to take their order, Reggie started a conversaion. "So Chip, where did you learn those moves anyway? If it had been me out there, I would have been sliced in half."

"Yeah, how did you pull that off?" questioned Johnny curiously. Chip hesitated a bit as he tried to come with a believable lie. "Well?"

"Uh, I play a lot of video games." Chip lied quickly. Most of them seemed convinced, except for Javier. Chip awkwardly cleared his throat before asking, "So who's gonna be taking our order?"

"That would be me." They all turned and were more than shocked to see Art standing next to their table, holding a notepad and pen.* "What can I get you guys?"

"Art you work here?" Chip questioned shocked.

"Yep, I'm good friends with the owner's son, Benji. He got me a job here and I can get discounts on the food." Art stated cheerily. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Can't we get a different waiter?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"Nope. I'm the only one on shift at the moment. Would you like to hear the specials?" Art asked, oblivious to Johnny's anger.

"I'll take the steak and mashed potatoes." Reggie said causing everyone to turn to him. "Extra gravy."

"I'll have a BLT sandwich." Javier said witout taking his eyes of the menu.

"I'm gonna have the baked Mac & Cheese with a baked potato." Chet said happily.

"Um, I'll have the chicken fried steak." Chip said, as he placed his menu down on the table. Everyone looked at Johnny expectantly before he sighed and looked at Art.

"I'll have the grilled eggplant parmesan sandwich. Don't screw it up." Johnny harshly before flicking the menu onto the table.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food soon. In the meantime, what drinks would you like?" Art asked.

"Monster Dew." They all answered simultaneously.*

"I'll be back with those in a minute."

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was full from the excellent food. Art stacked several plates onto his head before taking them into the kitchen. "I'll be back with the tab in a second."

"Man, I really love mashed potatoes." Reggie sighed happily as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, but I think the baked potato is better." Chet stated.

"Nah, mashed potatoes are."

"No, baked potato."

"Mashed potatoes."

"Baked potato."

"Mashed potatoes!"

"Baked potato!"

"Hey good news!" Art said, as he ran out of the kitchen. "Benji said that his Dad is letting you guys have that meal for free."

"Really? Why?" Johnny asked confused.

"I told him about how Chip helped that girl. He was impressed and thought you deserved the meal."

"Wow, thanks Art." Chip said with a grin.

"No problemo!" Art said before giving a thumbs up and walking off.

They all walked out of the diner and started walking towards the University. Johnny was in the lead, Chet and Reggie had continued their argument on which form of potato is better, and Javier and Chip were holding up the back. The bug monster leaned over and whispered to Chip, "I've got to talk to you back at the house."

"Why?" Chip whispered back confused.

"Just come to my room." Javier said before walking like they hadn't had the small conversation. Chip was baffled but kept walking. As they got to the front gates, Johnny silenced Chet and Reggie before adjusting his collar and leading everyone inside.

In Roar Omega Roar, you had to keep up an image. Whether you were performing on the Scare Simulator or just walking down the hall. You had to have an air that told everyone that you were someone important and shouldn't be messed with. RORs current members had just that.

Everyone looked over when the group walked through the front gates and started walking towards Frat Row. Some freshman noticed and immeadiatley went running over to the fraternity. Johnny was about to greet their eager faces when they ran around him and went over to Chip. "Huh?"

"You're Chip Goff right?" One of the younger monsters asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?" Chip asked a bit nervously.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Another monster, with glasses and several braclets around her arms, yelled. "The way you ended that fight with a falcon punch, was just crazy! I've never seen one in real life! Do you happen to play video games?"

"Um, yeah I play a little. Wait, how do you know about the fight?"

"Its all over the web. You haven't seen the video?"

"What video?" asked Chet. One of the monsters pulled out a laptop from their bag and quickly opened it. Everyone crowded behind the monster as he pulled up a video and pressed play. At first the camera was pointed at the ground and you could hear other monsters murmuring. It pulled up and you could see Danny and Chip yelling at each other. "Its the fight!"

"Obviously, now shush." Reggie said as he leaned in closer. You could see when Danny pulled out his claws and lunged at Chip. The rest of ROR was in the background and when Danny mentioned Nadya, you could see them visibly anger. You could hear the crowd gasp when Danny wrapped his tail around Chip's throat, and then a cheer when he knocked him away. "Dude, this is awesome!"

"Oh so that's how that happened." Chip said as he saw the part where Danny managed to catch him on the arm. There were a few more swipes and hits before Chip ended it. He couldn't help but wince at his own expression. "I-I look insane."

"And awesome! Look at how you bare your fangs and the blood that comes out when you bite his tail. You're like a vampire!" The freshman yelled delightedly. It was when Chip slammed the laptop shut and almost caused it to fall, that the his cheery mood vanished. "What the heck man?"

"Never call me that!" Chip yelled as he towered over the smaller monster. He cowered a bit and held the laptop up to his face. "Who posted that video?"

"I-I don't know! There are a bunch of copies of that video."

"Damn it!" Chip yelled before he started to storm off towards the house. The others were shocked but quickly ran after him. "Stupid video."

"What was that about?" questioned Johnny. Chip just ignored and continued to grumble to himself. Before he could get inside, Johnny blocked his path. "I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah well, I'm ignoring you." Chip stated as he tried to step around his leader but failed. "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"I don't care. You're telling me now." Johnny stated as he crossed his arms. They glared at each other for a while, before Chip pushed past Johnny and started to make his way to his room. "Hey!"

"Shut up Johnny! I'm not in the mood!" Chip yelled before he walked in to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Why that little-" Johnny was about to follow after him when Javier placed a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"Let him calm down jefe. You should too. I'll talk to him later." Javier stated. Johnny thought it over before taking deep breath and turning to the taller monster.

"Fine, but if he starts acting up, I'm making him sleep on the back porch."

* * *

**-Can anyone guess where Shloogorgh's is from?**

**-I went to Applebee's the other day and our waiter's name was Art. I had to add this.**

**-Yeah...I really like Mountain Dew.**

**Alright, end of this chapter and time for some big news. I'm going to be trying out for a Beauty and the Beast play at my school. Wish me luck!**

**Also, I may or may not be able to post the new chapter as quickly as the others. Don't worry though, I will not give up!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Javier waited for the others to go to sleep before he decided to go and try to talk to Chip. He made his way towards Chip's room and quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away." Chip groaned from inside his room.

"Its not Johnny." Javier said back. There was the sound of shuffling feet and then the click of the door being unlocked. Chip opened the door a crack and looked at the bug monster. "Hi."

"Hey, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Can I come in?" Chip nodded before fully opening the door. Javier walked in before seating himself in Chip's desk chair. Chip locked the door again before sitting down on his bed. "You gonna tell me why you nearly took that kid's head off?"

"I wasn't gonna do that...I was going to smash his laptop in half." Chip stated as he fell backwards onto his bed. "I probably scared the crap out of him."

"Well, that's what your here to learn."

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about when you whispered to me on the way here?"

"Where did you really learn how to fight like that? You have to have had some experience in fighting. What did you do, boxing?"

"Um, sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

Chip looked at the ground. "Jav...can you keep a secret?"

"Why?" Javier asked.

"Can you or you can't?"

"...Sì. I can keep a secret."

"Good. I never told you guys much about where I came from, so I might as well spill it now." Chip said. "I come from a place called Horrorsville. It's not the safest city but it's my home. When I was twelve, there was this crazy gang called Mensen. They stole, they mugged and abused other monsters. One day...they started a riot."

"There was that many of them?" Javier asked shocked.

"No, they just told everyone a bunch of lies about power shortages and the rest went from there. My Dad was a cop. On the day of the riot, he and a bunch of other cops were sent to try and contain it. It wasn't going so well and then some of the monsters from the gang started to pour gasoline on themselves...T-They lit themselves...on fire b-before...running at the cops...My Dad didn't come home that night."

"Chip, I'm sorry." Javier said as he went and sat on the bed next to him, giving him a small side hug.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Chip said as he rubbed at his eyes. "Anyways, my Mom had a breakdown and I kinda did too. Only I expressed it differently."

"How?"

"Instead of crying and getting depressed...I wanted revenge. Revenge on the monsters who took my Dad. I knew there was another gang in town, the Kurai Beasts. They were rivals with the Mensen and I knew they were my chance in getting revenge. So I joined them when I was thirteen years old."

"Qué?! Trece?!"

"Shh!" Chip shushed. Javier immediately quieted down but still had a shocked expression on his face. "Yeah I was thirteen, not the best idea. The leader was a monster named Dakuwan. He was vicious, brutal, but he was actually a really nice guy, just not all there. He heard my reasons for joining and said I could join if I prove myself by...carving the gang symbol on myself with a knife."

"...And did you?" Javier asked. Chip answered his question by pulling up his sweater and showing the scar on his side. "After all that time, it's still there?"

"Yeah." Chip said as he pulled his sweater back down. "So after that, I spent the next few years fighting members of the Mensen. Dakuwan taught us all how to fight with stuff you could find on the streets, like a bottle or a bike chain. He would call me Kyuketsuki or Kiba. One of them was Japanese for vampire which is another reason why I yelled at the freshman. My Mom was still trying to pull herself together and I helped as much as I could. I still went to school and stuff, managed to get a scholarship to come here. But before I did, I had to tell Dakuwan that I was leaving. He was okay with it, but asked that I could come to one last fight. I was going to say no, but then he mentioned that the Mensen leader was going to be there."

"So you went?"

"Yeah, and it was an awful mistake. We were doing pretty well in the fight but then more of the Mensens started to show up. We had brought along a new member to the group, I forgot his real name but...he was just a blood thirsty maniac. He was beating everyone until they were basically dead. When he saw that we were losing, he...he had this scorpion tail. He jabbed all of us with it and injected some kind of poison in us. It made us all go crazy and start attacking everybody, even each other, until we all passed out."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"...The first thing I saw when I woke up...was blood. It was e-everywhere and on everyone. M-My hands and mouth were covered in dry blood. I looked for the others and that's when I heard Dakuwan yelling at the new guy. H-He had this insane smile on his face before he ran off laughing. Dakuwan calls him Kyoki now. He helped me home and left without another word. My Mom found me on the front porch crying my eyes out, she held me in her arms there for a while, and I told her everything. That's when she made me promise not to get into anymore fights." Chip said as he wiped at the tears streaming down his face.

"...Wow, what happened after that?" Javier asked quietly.

"I came here. I didn't talk to anybody and just focused on my classes. I didn't have any friends until Johnny came and talked to me. He saw on the Scare Simulator and wanted me to join ROR. I ignored him for a while but finally gave in and joined. That's when I met you."

"Yeah, I remember. You were always really quiet and didn't hang out with us...So, wait, you fought back with Danny, but why not Johnny?"

"I didn't want to hurt Johnny, that venom that was injected really messed me up and I can't forget what I did that day...All those dead monsters."

There was a long moment of silence as Javier contemplated all he just heard. It explained a lot of things he was wondering about the three horned monster seated next to him. It was another minute before Chip spoke up again. "Y...You're not gonna...tell anyone, right?"

"Don't worry amigo." Javier said as he patted his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. Thanks for sharing that with me."

"Thank you. I've been needing to get that off my chest for a long time now." Chip said with a sigh of relief. "Is Johnny still mad?"

"Nah, he let it go. You wanna get a midnight snack with me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"It's Friday!" Reggie cheered as he ran into the kitchen. Everyone winced at the monster's loud voice echoing around the house so early in the morning. "TGIF! TGIF!"

"Would you calm down?" Johnny said from his seat at the table. "It's too early to hear you yelling."

Reggie just stuck his tounge out and wandered over to the fridge. The others were seated at the table as well, munching on their cereal. Johnny let out a yawn that caused a chain reaction of yawns from the other ROR members. Except for Chet who was face down in his bowl of cereal. Chip leaned over and nudged the crab. "Chet wake up."

"Huh?" Chet groaned as he quickly lifted his head. He rubbed at his eye before noticing the others chuckling at him. "Oh..*yawn*..morning guys."

"Why are you so tired?" Johnny asked with a chuckle.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was in some weird place with lots of bamboo and I was fighting a bunch of ninjas." Chet said. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the crab monster's sillyness. "It was awesome and when I woke up to go to the bathroom, I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Anyone else have any interesting dreams?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I dreamt that I was with a talking burrito." Reggie stated as he took a seat at the table. Everyone gave him strange looks as he shoveled the cereal into his mouth. "We were just sitting on the couch watching tv."*

"Okay then, we all should all start heading to class before the bell rings." Johnny said as he got up and started to wash his bowl in the sink. The others followed suit and soon they were all out the door. "Just today and then we can relax during the weekend."

"TGIF! TGIF!"

"Enough of that Reggie!"

* * *

"Now with the growing fear of wild animals in the Human world, we can use some of our animalistic characteristics to our advantage. For example, the use of roars, growls, hissing, fangs, claws, howls and such will work effectivley. Especially if the child is scared of said creature." Knight explained as he wrote down several things on the chalkboard. Reggie was once again in the back row asleep and Chip was seated at the front with Sulley, the twins, and this time Naomi as well. "There are children in the world who don't have to worry about animals where they live so the common thump in the night will scare them easliy, suspecting that there is something strange after them."

"But wouldn't an animal in the room scare them as well?" questioned Naomi.

"Excellent question Ms. Jackson. You see, a child in a more civilized area would indeed fear a wild animal, but that child will fear it in a different way. Instead of screaming, the child will either stare on shocked or begin crying. We have to be very careful in our scaring techniques." Knight explained.

"Oh okay." Naomi said as she jotted down several notes. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now we will be discussing the element of Mystery involved in an a scare." When he was about to start explaining the new topic but the bell rang. "We will continue this lecture next week, have a good weekend everyone. Don't forget to practice those new scaring crawls I told you about."

"Hey Chip, do you want to come to our study group later today?" Sulley asked as he got up and started to stretch.

"Um, I could try, but I'm gonna have to sneak from Johnny. Where's it at?" Chip questioned as gathered up his papers.

"You know where the clock tower is right?"

"Yeah."

"Meet us by there." Sulley said as he started to follow the twins and Naomi. Chip nodded before walking to the back row and nudging Reggie awake.

"C'mon dude, class is over." Chip said as he shook the triclops's shoulder. He mumbled something before swatting at Chip's hand. He rolled his eyes before taking hold of Reggie's arm and yanking him out of his chair, onto his feet. "Get up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Reggie said as he pulled his arm back and started to stretch. "That hurt."

"Suck it up, class is over, let's go."

"It's Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"TGIF! TGIF!"

"Shut up already!"

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the library, see you later." Chip said as he walked off in the direction of the building. Reggie gave a small wave before heading towards Frat Row. Chip waited till Reggie was out of sight before running around the School of Scaring to the back where the clock tower was. There were several yards of grass before you could reach the tower. In between those two points, the OKs and Naomi were seated on a picnic blanket. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chip!" Sulley called from his seat on the floor. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, I didn't really have anything else to do. Do you guys always do this?" Chip asked as he sat in between Sulley and Squishy. "It's Friday."

"Oh, we don't study that much during these things." Mike said as he sat down with a textbook. "We always wander into different conversations."

"Yep. So Mike, are you gonna tell us how your date with Celia went?" Terri asked in a sing song voice. Mike immediately blushed and the twins had to avoid a flying textbook. "What? Just curious."

"You went out with Celia?" Chip asked with a grin. "I gotta here how this went."

"Yeah Mike, tell us what happened." Sulley teased.

"Heck no. A gentleman never tells." Mike stated as he shoved a cookie into his mouth. "Its private."

"In that case, I'll tell everyone what happened." Naomi said cheerfully, causing Mike to choke. "Its actually a pretty cute story."

"How would you know what happened?!"

"Oh, I'm pretty good friends with Celia. Now what happened was..."

"NNNOOOO!"

* * *

**-Does anyone remember this scene from a certain cartoon?**

**Sorry this one is a bit late, I've been kinda busy. I'll try to post the other chapters a bit sooner.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you telling me you let yourself get beaten up in front of everybody? You didn't tell them you were from the Reptile Mob did you?"

"Um, yeah. I kinda did."

"Grrr, idiot!" **_WHACK!_**

"Ow! I didn't think the guy would know how to fight, but don't worry I'll get him back. I've got eyes around that campus and they can tell me all I need to know to win this fight."

"You better, because your gonna get a fight...one way or another."

"Gulp..."

"...Remember to get that guys name."

"Why?"

"He sounds...familiar."

* * *

"I can't believe you sang to her!" Sulley laughed as Mike blushed furiously. He was as red as a lobster. "Man that's priceless."

"It's called a serenade and girls like it." Mike stated with a huff as he crossed his arms. He turned to Naomi and quickly asked, "She did like it, right?"

"From what she told me, she loved it. She said it was one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for her." Naomi said sweetly. She then proceeded to scoot closer to the twins. "But I think these two can do better."

"Uh...I'm sure we can think of something. Right Terri?" Terry asked quickly as a bright blush started to form on both of their faces. His brother was at a loss for words, especially when she scooted even closer to them. "Right Terri?"

"R-Right, we'll think of something great!" Terri said, snapping out of his small trance.

"Speaking of romantic, Scott, what kind of flowers does your mother like?" Don asked the younger monster.

"Um, I think she likes Gardenias." Squishy said as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been wanting to give her something nice. Does anyone know where I can find a good flower shop?"

"You can go to the gardening club here on campus and see if they can help you." Naomi suggested. "They grow all kinds of flowers."

"Perfect! Can someone show me how to get there?" Don asked.

"We can." The twins said as they stood up. "We pass by there on the way to one of our classes."

"Lead the way." Don said as he started to follow the two. "We'll be back in a few."

"See ya!" Art called out as he walked over to Chip. "Soooooo...do you like anyone?"

"Um...no not really." Chip admitted as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I never really gone out with anyone before."

"What? Not even on one date?" Sulley asked in disbelief.

"I never really had the time to go after anyone. I still don't."

"I'm sure you'll find someone you'll like, and hopefully who likes you back." Naomi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks again for inviting me Sullivan." Chip said as he picked up a cookie. "This is the most fun I've had studying before."

"No problem, and call me Sulley." The polka dotted monster said before standing up and stretching. "Sullivan sounds too...what's the word?"

"Formal." Mike supplied.

"That's the word. Thanks buddy."

"Your welcome. Now, when Don and the twins come back, I want to run you guys through some drills."

"Aww, c'mon Mike. It's Friday."

"And Friday is a school day, so we practice."

"Miiiiike..."

"If you keep complaining, I'll double the drills."

"...Fine."

Chip couldn't help but chuckle at the small argument between the two friends. It was then that he noticed Squishy trying to move a large textbook from the top of the picnic basket. He reached over and plucked the book up and onto the ground. "There you go little bud."

"Thanks Chip." Squishy said before he reached inside the basket and pulled out a sandwich. He cut it d down the middle before offering half to Chip. "Want some?"

Chip nodded his thanks before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich. He looked over and saw the twins walking over. He swallowed his mouthful before asking, "Where did Don go?"

"He didn't want the flowers to die on him so he headed straight for Mrs. Carlton's house." Terry explained. "Oh, and Naomi, you're friend Brittany is looking for you."

"Oh right, she wanted me to help her make flower crowns. I should get going." Naomi stated as she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Naomi!" Terri called catching her attention. She turned to the twins only to have a green key handed to her. "It's a spare key to the house. If you ever wanna stop by."

"Aww, that's really sweet guys." Naomi said as she quickly tucked it in her bag.

"And there is one more thing." Terry said before reaching a hand behind Naomi's head. He quickly pulled it back, but there was a bouquet of roses in his hand. "For you m'lady."

"Oh you guys." Naomi said blushing as she accepted the bouquet. "I love them. Thank you."

"They are good." Art whispered to Chip and Squishy, as they both nodded in agreement. Soon Naomi left, after hugging the twins. Mike then had the rest of the OKs and Chip standing in a line."Hey Mike, how is Chip going to do any of the drills if he doesn't know them?"

"Well he better be a fast learner then." Mike stated as he walked to the front of the group. "We move pretty fast with these exercises Chip, think you can keep up?"

"I'll try. I've seen you guys practicing before, I think I got some of the stuff you guys do." Chip stated.

"Good, that means I don't have to go easy on you."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

About an hour later, the group was exhausted from Mike's training. The little green eyeball still demanded that they practiced their camouflage skills."Just this last exercise then we're done. Where's a good place on campus to practice?"

"How about the clock tower?" Chip suggested as he pointed in the direction of the building."There are a lot of places to hide there."

"I don't know. Are we even allowed to go in there?" Mike questioned.

"No idea, but no one has stopped me from hanging out there. C'mon." Chip said as he started to lead the way. The others quickly followed after the purple monster. They made to the side of the building where the door had been bboarded up but the wooden planks were knocked pulled the creaky door open before motioning for the others to enter."Go on, it's safe."

They all hesitated before Sulley valiantly walked right in, followed shortly by Mike, and so on. Chip stepped in before pulling the door shut with a grunt. It was really dark in the hallway they were in until Chip led them into a larger room with windows. "Wow."

The room was huge! The windows were pretty high up and different enchanting patterns were carved into the walls. Several stone benches were placed in the center. A large stone staircase started in a corner of the room, the steps kept contact with the wall as they spiraled up the tower. On the surrounding walls hung different crystal like chandeliers that reflected the light into beautiful mini rainbows. When you looked up, all you could see is a large square hole in the center of the different walls of the above floors.

"This place is amazing." Mike stated as his voice echoed off the walls. "Why is there a big hole in the center? And what's with all these benches?"

"I was hoping you would ask that question." Chip said excitedly before he ran over to one of the benches and sat down. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Um, 5:58." Squishy said as he looked down at his watch.

"Perfect. Everyone come sit down before it starts." Chip said as he patted the other benches. Everyone immediately took a seat. "You all have to stay quiet during the whole thing."

"What is it exactly?" Terry asked confused before he was quickly shushed by Chip.

Everyone waited before the clock striked 6:00 and the bells began to ring. The melodic music rang down on on the group of monsters as the light from the setting sun hit the chandelier. Sunlight was reflected from one chandelier to the next, giving off the illusion that the entire room was glowing. The bells rang with each other in harmony, their beautiful song bouncing off the walls. Soon the song ended and the lights started to fade away, leaving the monsters present at a loss for words.

"T-That was incredible." Mike whispered, being the first to remember how to speak. "That was absolutely beautiful."

"It was like magic." Squishy stated as he continued to look around the room. "I almost cried."

"I'm still crying." Art said as he blew his nose on a tissue the twins gave him. "That-that was the greatest thing I have ever seen."

"That was...breathtaking." Terry stated as Terri wiped at his tearing eye. "Truly magnificent."

"Wow." Is the only thing Sulley managed to say as he rested back on the bench.

"I'm glad you guys liked it." Chip spoke up with a grin. "Not many monsters care about this place."

"How did you know that it played music?" questioned Mike.

"A long time ago when I was younger, my uncle brought me here. When I enrolled here, I was shocked that they closed up the tower. So one day, I came and busted the door open. I've been enjoying the music here every Friday since." Chip explained. "It's still really dusty and there is a lot of debris, but I do what I can to fix this place up."

"Well you've done a great job." Sulley stated. "Does anyone else know about this place?"

"No, just me and you guys. And if it's not too much to ask, could you keep this place a secret? I don't want anybody messing it up."

"Yeah sure, this place is too amazing to have anyone ruin it." Terri answered, the others nodding in agreement.

"Alright, since the show is over, time to practice." Mike stated eagerly, causing the others to groan in annoyance. "Hey, don't start. Now everyone hide on my mark."

* * *

"Under the bench, in the corner, right behind me, out in the open...again, and up on the steps." Mike said as he pointed to each monster.

"How do you do that?!" Chip questioned from his position atop the steps. "We didn't even make any noise."

"That's why he's our coach." Squishy stated from under the bench. "The only one who could hide from him so far is Don, he climbed up a tree."

"How did you know I was behind you?" Sulley questioned.

"Your feet are so big I could feel the vibration of your footsteps." Mike stated. "That and I heard you breathing."

"What happened Art?" Terry questioned as him and his brother walked out of the corner. "Why didn't you hide?"

"I was too busy looking at this carving on the wall. It looks like a really big dragon or something." Art said as he traced over the pattern with his finger. "It must have taken forever to carve."

"Yeah it is pretty cool. One of my favorite carvings is on the top floor where the bells are." Chip stated. "But we can see it later, it's getting pretty late and the guys will probably be wondering where I am."

"Good idea, come on guys. Mrs. Carlton should have dinner ready by now." Mike stated.

"She said she was gonna make lasagna tonight." Squishy said happily. Everyone cheered and Chip just smiled at the antics as he led them all outside. He opened the door and let everyone pass before shutting it tightly.

"There we go. C'mon, I'm exhausted." Chip said as he started walking towards Frat Row.

* * *

"Are you gonna come to our next study group?" Squishy asked Chip as they all walked to their respective houses. "We had a lot of fun with you."

"Sure. It just depends if Johnny drags us off somewhere or not." Chip answered. He waved goodbye to them before walking over to the ROR house. He walked up the steps and opened the door, quickly stepping inside. He saw Johnny and Chet sitting in the living room watching tv. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chip!" Chet said as he waved to the purple monster. Johnny didn't even look up from the tv and just ignored the other. "We ordered pizza and there's still a few slices left."

"Thanks Chet." Chip said, a bit put off from Johnny ignoring him. He quickly walked into the kitchen and saw Reggie and Javier sitting at the table, the triclops still scarfing down pizza. "Hey."

"Hey Chip!" Reggie said through his mouthful. Javier rolled his eyes good naturedly before handing one of the pizza boxes to Chip. "We saved you some."

"Thanks." Chip said before grabbing a slice and taking a large bite out of it.

"So why did you take so long at the library?"

"Uhh..." Chip stuffed the rest of his pizza in his mouth and mumbled an answer before quickly leaving the kitchen. The two monsters were left confused before they went back to eating.

* * *

"Alright, you all know what to do?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"Good, we're gonna get that god damn bastard back, and show him that no one mocks the Reptile Mob!"

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda busy. I'll try and update sooner, and I want all of the people who arestill following my story to know that iI love you and I am thankful for you. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
